To The Very End
by Rookerino
Summary: A Young Ralts loses her mother to her trainer and is left to fight for herself only to be found by another human. Will she resent him or find freedom and happiness in this life that had been locked behind her mother's death?
1. Chapter 1 - Lost

**Authors note: Hey guys its Rook again :P, I'm not sure of anyone has looked at my previous chapter yet but I decided to make some minor ajustments to my descriptive word choice and the grammer in which they were used, I think i had a little too much "and then this happened". Im happy for any reviews, criticism, or comments :). Feel free to PM if you want as well. Well, lets get into this!**

The streets of a large city were lively with people and pokemon going about their days in the midst of a pleasent winter afternonn. Large ribbons and silver bells drapped from street lights. Reefs hung from nearly every door and the smell of peppermint and pine riddled the streets.

On the eastern edge of Cass city lies a pokemon center. It's destinct red fluorescent lights made it stand out in the late afternoon glow. Inside a young boy is walking back to the front desk with a pokeball in hand.

"Ok, Minccino should be all good to go, make sure if you are gonna be training that you take time to let Minccino warm up, its important that he doesn't freeze out in this frigid weather." James spoke with concern as he handed the young child his pokeball back.

"Thanks sir, sorry for the trouble" The small child spoke with a look of guilt that quickly washed away. He then released the Minccino with a flash of red. The Minccino eagerly looked up at the child "Minc!" greeting him with a happy chirp. Climbing up his back and tunneling underneath his jacket and poping out right next to his face causing a barrage of chuckles to come out of the child's mouth.

James couldn't help but smile at their small reunion.

"Alright take care now and dont forget to get some potions at the pokemart for your journey!" he yelled to the child who was running out the door.

"Will do mister, happy holidays!" Said the boy waving as he rushed out the door, the next few seconds were filled with the sounds of cold winter air making its way into the pokemon center before the door brough back silence.

James leaned back in his chair and started staring at the ceiling of the pokemon center in deep thought.

It had been 4 years since he took over for his mother in their pokemon center. He would admit it did pay well through the pokemon league but he always felt disconnected from the outside world, he wanted to save up enough money to travel the world and experience it for himself.

He always dreamed of exploring the world with pokemon by his side someone to share the experience of a life time with.

He sighed looking down to his hands. He rolled a red and white sphere in his palms watching it lean from one hand to the other with each gentle push.

When he was twelve he was given his first pokeball and to this day he still had it. He wanted to make sure the first one he caught really mattered, His mind continued to wander about for minutes on end reminiscing on that day.

Lost in his mind, time passed unknowingly. Soon the street lights illuminated the sidewalks and cars' lights roared to life as they lit the roads ahead.

James got up and started to get his belongings together and made sure he had a med kit with him for emergencies before he was ready to head home.

James locked the doors to the pokemon center and was about to ready his bike for the ride home up to his apartment in the north of Cass city when he looked down eastward towards the Vermillion forest. With one more look to his bike he smiled and decided to take a walk instead, rechaining his bike to a post he began walking into Vermillion forest.

He saw many pokemon while in the forest. Above him, caterpies covered themselves in silk and hung like fruit in the trees, turning into metapods. He saw small poochyenas proding small holes in the ground and pouncing bushes in search of food. Tanglas sat ingrained in the ground hybernating till winter passed over.

James always loved coming to the forest as a kid. Seeing the beautiful orange red colors that the trees' leaves always gave off and how they came to give the forest its name.

James stopped about two miles into the forest and sat against one of the large trees. He stared up into the sky and let his eyes absorb the sight of stars lighting up the far reaches of space.

James let out a defeated sigh into the air.

"If only someone could just slow down for a moment and enjoy this too."

His eyes felt heavy and he could feel his body go limp against the tree as he started to drift into sleep.

The distant sound of quick breathing woke him as he heard it getting closer and closer. He felt a chill down his spine, he turned around and stood up anticipating someone to come out of the bush next to him. Suddenly a Ralts jumped out the bush with a trainer's belt drapped over her shoulder with two pokeballs on it and James was standing directly in her way so at the last second she teleported a short distance behind him. Turning to look at her, he was bewildered as the tiny creature seemed to shake on the ground and appeared to be in pain, both from bodily exhaustion and mental exhaustion. She stand gripping her skull as her brain thrashed and raged in her body with head splitting pain and soon rolled over onto her side still gripping her head. Her back horn had a long crack along the lower half, She had a large gash down her back and her face had a visible bruise on it. He was about to approach her when a pair of Mightyena prowled out of the bushes and slowly walked towards the Ralts, with the Ralts in no state to fight and having a type advantage James had to do something or this Ralts was going to die. The mightyena circled him and the Ralts slowly but noticeably advancing toward them.

"Hey back off, Don't you dare hurt her!", He shouted. James soon found himself between the the Mightyenas and the Ralts, his heart pounding in head. The first Mightyena lunging at him sinking its razer sharp teeth into his right arm's soft flesh. James cried in pain. The second Mightyena went straight for his left thigh sinking its teeth into tender flesh. James could feel himself losing blood fast as he tried to shake them off. He tried to knock the pokeball against one of the Mightyenas when his pokeball was zapped away with a blue spark and James heart sank.

"These aren't wild pokemon.."

He was nearly out of options, his mind swam in a mixture of fear and blood loss. When he remembered he had a med kit on him, he managed to shake the one off his arm as he reached for the med kit, it rushed back to him attepting a second bite, but he was able to block it with the other Mightyena on his thigh although just a small scrape landed on the other Mightyena it was enough to distract them for a second long enough for James to pull out a jar of Gloom spores. He shook some on one of the Mightyenas and it began to sway and eventually fell victom to unconsciousness. The second Mightyena stared down James and came up to scratch his face landing two of the three long claws only to recieve a face full of spores and falling to the ground unconscious.

James stood with ragged breaths and look towards the Ralts who was still bleeding out just as fast as him. The gash was too deep to heal outside with the first aid kit he had to get back to the pokemon center and he had to... catch her. It felt wrong but he knew he had no other choise. He clicked the button on her fragile body and watched it click immediately. He scooped up the ball and ran before the Mightyenas would have the opportunity to get back up. He cursed himself for not taking his bike as he got to the pokemon center. He fumbled for the keys in his shaking pale hands. He could feel his consciousness slipping away. As he rushed across the empty building and clicked the pokeball into the healing machine as it began to spin. He smiled knowing the small Ralts would be ok and in a split second the world was gone. The only thing he could feel was his limp body hit the waxed floor of the pokemon center.

 **Authors Note: So originally I was going to just make the city like any old city but my phone somehow lost the data and I had to start it again, but I'm really happy with the results. comments and feedback are always appreciated :).**


	2. Chapter 2 - Found

**Authors note: Hey guys its Rook again :P, I'm not sure of anyone has looked at my previous chapter yet but I decided to make some minor ajustments to my descriptive word choice and the grammer in which they were used, I think i had a little too much "and then this happened". Im happy for any reviews, criticism, or comments :). Feel free to PM if you want as well. Well, lets get into this!**

The streets of a large city were lively with people and pokemon going about their days in the midst of a pleasent winter afternonn. Large ribbons and silver bells drapped from street lights. Reefs hung from nearly every door and the smell of peppermint and pine riddled the streets.

On the eastern edge of Cass city lies a pokemon center. It's destinct red fluorescent lights made it stand out in the late afternoon glow. Inside a young boy is walking back to the front desk with a pokeball in hand.

"Ok, Minccino should be all good to go, make sure if you are gonna be training that you take time to let Minccino warm up, its important that he doesn't freeze out in this frigid weather." James spoke with concern as he handed the young child his pokeball back.

"Thanks sir, sorry for the trouble" The small child spoke with a look of guilt that quickly washed away. He then released the Minccino with a flash of red. The Minccino eagerly looked up at the child "Minc!" greeting him with a happy chirp. Climbing up his back and tunneling underneath his jacket and poping out right next to his face causing a barrage of chuckles to come out of the child's mouth.

James couldn't help but smile at their small reunion.

"Alright take care now and dont forget to get some potions at the pokemart for your journey!" he yelled to the child who was running out the door.

"Will do mister, happy holidays!" Said the boy waving as he rushed out the door, the next few seconds were filled with the sounds of cold winter air making its way into the pokemon center before the door brough back silence.

James leaned back in his chair and started staring at the ceiling of the pokemon center in deep thought.

It had been 4 years since he took over for his mother in their pokemon center. He would admit it did pay well through the pokemon league but he always felt disconnected from the outside world, he wanted to save up enough money to travel the world and experience it for himself.

He always dreamed of exploring the world with pokemon by his side someone to share the experience of a life time with.

He sighed looking down to his hands. He rolled a red and white sphere in his palms watching it lean from one hand to the other with each gentle push.

When he was twelve he was given his first pokeball and to this day he still had it. He wanted to make sure the first one he caught really mattered, His mind continued to wander about for minutes on end reminiscing on that day.

Lost in his mind, time passed unknowingly. Soon the street lights illuminated the sidewalks and cars' lights roared to life as they lit the roads ahead.

James got up and started to get his belongings together and made sure he had a med kit with him for emergencies before he was ready to head home.

James locked the doors to the pokemon center and was about to ready his bike for the ride home up to his apartment in the north of Cass city when he looked down eastward towards the Vermillion forest. With one more look to his bike he smiled and decided to take a walk instead, rechaining his bike to a post he began walking into Vermillion forest.

He saw many pokemon while in the forest. Above him, caterpies covered themselves in silk and hung like fruit in the trees, turning into metapods. He saw small poochyenas proding small holes in the ground and pouncing bushes in search of food. Tanglas sat ingrained in the ground hybernating till winter passed over.

James always loved coming to the forest as a kid. Seeing the beautiful orange red colors that the trees' leaves always gave off and how they came to give the forest its name.

James stopped about two miles into the forest and sat against one of the large trees. He stared up into the sky and let his eyes absorb the sight of stars lighting up the far reaches of space.

James let out a defeated sigh into the air.

"If only someone could just slow down for a moment and enjoy this too."

His eyes felt heavy and he could feel his body go limp against the tree as he started to drift into sleep.

The distant sound of quick breathing woke him as he heard it getting closer and closer. He felt a chill down his spine, he turned around and stood up anticipating someone to come out of the bush next to him. Suddenly a Ralts jumped out the bush with a trainer's belt drapped over her shoulder with two pokeballs on it and James was standing directly in her way so at the last second she teleported a short distance behind him. Turning to look at her, he was bewildered as the tiny creature seemed to shake on the ground and appeared to be in pain, both from bodily exhaustion and mental exhaustion. She stand gripping her skull as her brain thrashed and raged in her body with head splitting pain and soon rolled over onto her side still gripping her head. Her back horn had a long crack along the lower half, She had a large gash down her back and her face had a visible bruise on it. He was about to approach her when a pair of Mightyena prowled out of the bushes and slowly walked towards the Ralts, with the Ralts in no state to fight and having a type advantage James had to do something or this Ralts was going to die. The mightyena circled him and the Ralts slowly but noticeably advancing toward them.

"Hey back off, Don't you dare hurt her!", He shouted. James soon found himself between the the Mightyenas and the Ralts, his heart pounding in head. The first Mightyena lunging at him sinking its razer sharp teeth into his right arm's soft flesh. James cried in pain. The second Mightyena went straight for his left thigh sinking its teeth into tender flesh. James could feel himself losing blood fast as he tried to shake them off. He tried to knock the pokeball against one of the Mightyenas when his pokeball was zapped away with a blue spark and James heart sank.

"These aren't wild pokemon.."

He was nearly out of options, his mind swam in a mixture of fear and blood loss. When he remembered he had a med kit on him, he managed to shake the one off his arm as he reached for the med kit, it rushed back to him attepting a second bite, but he was able to block it with the other Mightyena on his thigh although just a small scrape landed on the other Mightyena it was enough to distract them for a second long enough for James to pull out a jar of Gloom spores. He shook some on one of the Mightyenas and it began to sway and eventually fell victom to unconsciousness. The second Mightyena stared down James and came up to scratch his face landing two of the three long claws only to recieve a face full of spores and falling to the ground unconscious.

James stood with ragged breaths and look towards the Ralts who was still bleeding out just as fast as him. The gash was too deep to heal outside with the first aid kit he had to get back to the pokemon center and he had to... catch her. It felt wrong but he knew he had no other choise. He clicked the button on her fragile body and watched it click immediately. He scooped up the ball, the belt and ran before the Mightyenas would have the opportunity to get back up. He cursed himself for not taking his bike as he got to the pokemon center. He fumbled for the keys in his shaking pale hands. He could feel his consciousness slipping away. As he rushed across the empty building and clicked the pokeball into the healing machine as it began to spin. He smiled knowing the small Ralts would be ok and in a split second the world was gone. The only thing he could feel was his limp body hit the waxed floor of the pokemon center.

 **Authors Note: So originally I was going to just make the city like any old city but my phone somehow lost the data and I had to start it again, but I'm really happy with the results. comments and feedback are always appreciated :).**


	3. Chapter 3 - Broken

**Authors note: Hey guys, Rook here again. Thanks to those who have left reviews and anyone who has took the time to read my story so far :). I appreciate you all. Alright, lets get this rolling!**

December 15,

Cass City Hospital

A light shown beyond closed eye lids like a wisp in the darkness. James slowly opened his eyes to a now blinding light hovering inches from his eyes.

"Thank Arceus your awake." The doctor let out a sigh of relief before James spoke up.

"What?... What happened?" In his sluggish state it all started to come back to him, the mightyenas, the pokeball, the... Ralts. It shot into his mind like a bullet and he shot up in his bed.

"Is the Ralts ok!?" He slumped back down into the bed and hissed in pain at the healing wounds on his Face, right arm and left leg. The Doctor remained at his side to try and calm him down.

"Its alright take it slow, The Ralts is ok, she is in the lobby downstairs, a person walking by reported that you were in bad condition and we brought you here in an ambulence and we have your pokeballs here." This caught James off guard but he didn't argue. She pulled out a belt that contained 3 pokeballs attached and handed it to him.

With a half hearted smile he let out a "thank you" before the doctor spoke again.

"You need to be more careful out there in the wild without the right supplies to treat your self and your pokemon. We dont want to see any trainers name make headlines besides for gym battles." She looked concerned and saw the continued worry on his face. She placed a hand on his shoulder and spoke again

"Don't worry, I can assure you one hundred percent that Ralts is doing fine, I'll send her up soon to see you if you want and you can press that button on the nightstand beside you if you need any of us." With that she left the room leaving James in silence again.

He sat looking at the pokeballs on the belts that now rested in his hands. He flipped the belt a couple times, examining it he found a small R that appeared to be inscribed into it with a knife. He was silent as he was about to reach for one of the pokeballs as the door flew open. Ralts stood in the door way with her head down. She approached the inside of the room as a nurse closed the door behind her.

Krystal stood there silent and she kept her gaze as far from James' as possible. James examined her with concern on his face. He saw the huge bundle of bandages that went down her back to cover the gash she had and she held a small ice pack in her hand.

Krystal could feel the pulsating pain that came from the bruise on her cheek but the cold from the ice pack only worsened the empty and cold feeling deep inside her mind.

James sat in silence thinking over these past events. He finally had his first pokemon ever but he felt wrong for it, a wild and free Ralts now was binded to him like a possession. He knew it felt wrong but his mind wondered more about those Mightyena. Who did they belong to?, Why did they chase this Ralts?, Were they trying to get the belt back? So many unanswered questions floated around James' mind and only made his heart monitor quicken in its beeping. Krystal finally looked up for a second to meet his gaze only to look away again and manage a quiet and empty "thanks."

This caught James off guard. He heard rumors that Kirlias and Gardevoirs could communicate with their trainer in english but he never knew that a Ralts was capable of speech.

He looked back down at the belt and gestured it towards her after he detached his pokeball.

"Is this yours?" James asked with the belt hanging in both his hands.

Krystal didnt respond she just kept her gaze away. She felt sick, The smell of rubbing alchohol made her stomach churn. She didnt want to be alive, her mother was gone and she felt like it was all her fault.

"If only I would have been there sooner." she mentally thought as tears threatened to brake through her eye lids. She would hold them in however, she knew what humans were capable of and the last thing she wanted to do was show them weakness.

James just set the belt down on the nightstand next to him and held the one that he caught the Ralts with in his hand. He thought about letting her go and just forgetting any of this happened, but a part of him feared what monster could have done such a thing to a Ralts especially a wild one. He gripped the pokeball tighter and his gaze on it intensified.

"I want to protect her, and whoever did this to her are not gonna hurt her again."

After getting lost in his thoughts for a moment he saw the Ralts curled up on a guest chair near the door to the room and was facing away from him. He couldn't tell if she was asleep or awake but either way he felt the wave of exhaustion come over him as he too drifted into slumber.

About two hours had passed before the rythmic breathing of James let her know he was asleep. She couldnt sleep with the sickening feeling in her stomach rising with ever second she remained near this human. She got up quietly and noticed the belt on the table. She stared it down and unknowingly she could feel her hot tears freeing from her eyes as she picked up the pokeball that once held her mother's body. She felt so much confliction, she wanted to smash it to pieces till there was nothing left but another part of her wanted to hold onto it as it was the only part of her mother she would have left. She grabbed it and held it to her face, she could smell her mother's scent on it and that was enough to ease her body into slumber as she slumped down next to the nightstand and drifted into dreamless slumber.

December 16,

Cass city Hospital

James awoke to find the Ralts by his bed side sleeping against the nightstand. He smiled at her, he wanted to pet her to try and comfort her as much as he could but he figured she wouldn't appreciate being woken up to a stranger's touch. His body still ached, but he felt like he could move much better now. After a small knock the nurse came in with a tray of food on it.

"You're looking better this morning." the nurse noted before placing the tray on the nightstand gently and removing the hesrt monitor after she did a small check up. She looked down at Krystal and smiled. "There is food for you and your pokemon" She said before she walked to the door and closed it behind herself.

James examined the food. There was a small bowl of oatmeal with ground oran berries mixed in with a blue hue swirl. The smell of food brought Krystal from her slumber. She looked up only to see James and her face fell to a blank expression and she returned her gaze to the ground. James looked over and noticed her awake and tried to make conversation.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?"

Ralts just stayed looking at the ground. James then picked up the bowl and handed it to her.

"You hungry?" James asked

"I guess." Krystal remained looking down and James cringed at her words feeling her hollowness emanate around her as she took the bowl from his hands.

She picked at the food slowly nibbling on the flavorless brown cylinders. The flavor seemed to turn to ash in her mouth as memories of Rick placing bowls of this food on the table by his couch where Ralts sat as he would head into the bedroom where her mother would be only to hurt her and treat her as some toy.

James looked down and noticed her uneasiness and offered her an alternative.

A small spoon of a creamy blue sustance met her face as she looked up to James with a squinted look of suspicion.

"It's ok I'm not that hungry you can have some if you want." James told her

Krystal hesitantly took the spoon and managed a small "mhm" before she began to examine it.

James returned to face forward and give her some space as his mind began to wander to places he couldn't be right now. He saw the forest in his mind and furrowed his brows at the thought of the Mightyenas. He continued to think and again found himself finding no answers while his mind only became more confused and concerned.

Krystal still looked at the spoon unmoving now and looking at it with unfocused eyes. It smelled good, but she knew better then to take something from the creatures that killed her mother, but her stomach cried out for anything to satiate her body's need for energy. She put a small amount in her mouth and her eyes filled with life, never before did she know a taste so devine. She never knew that food could even bring this much momentary happiness to her mind and body. She ate the rest and for a second she forgot everything around her before the lack of the taste brought her back to reality. She wished there had been more but she was not about to beg that creature on the bed above her for anything. She once again returned to silence.

She held her mother's pokeball to her face and forced herself back to sleep.

James was still lost in thought as no answers came to him. All he could do was think about what to do next. He figured it wouldnt be good to keep her in her ball all the time while he was at work. He decided that tomorrow would be the start to his journey if his leg had healed by then, he could do without a fully healed arm while he walked. He had saved up enough money afterall and he could finally be free for a long while. With his mental energy spent on a day of thoughts he decided to drift to sleep.

Echoed screams played over and over again. Krystal stood unable to move as her mother was being assaulted by a monstrous form of Rick, a huge grin plastered on his face. She watched as he choked her, forced to watch the life fade in and out of her eyes like a flickering light holding on for dear life as Rick found immense pleasure in it all. Tears rolled down her eyes as she felt a power rise in her, a voice spoke in her head.

"Release your mind to the void, Let your rage, your anguish, your hate thrash through your body to bring forth the end to a misserable life." Its words rolling off its tongue like oil.

She felt her body tense up her mind going numb, her fists felt heavy emanating an unfathomable hatred. Her tears evaporsting as they hit the ground. The voice spoke again

"Close your heart child. Let the world feel your pain."

With that she ran at the form that dared to kill her mother and with fists covered in a dark plume she connected with the form that represented Rick and felt its very mind shatter to pieces, gone from existence, the very conscious of a human obliterated, erased from existance. She opened her teary eyes to see everything around her destroyed, Rick, the house that once stood around her even her mother, who's lifeless body lay like an empty husk and crickled to face her. Krystal stood with eyes wide and shaking violently as the empty husk of her mother mouthed the words. "Why?"

Krystal woke up in the dead of the night and frantically ran to a room that she assumed to be a bathroom, being too low to get to a toilet or sink she leaned over a trash can and began to vomit violently. She didnt stop till bile threatened to replace the food her body forced up. She slumped over and began to cry. What was she, if she were to let such a thing happen when she was awake would she be any better then Rick? Would she be like a human? A monster? She continued to cry and held the pokeball close to face and cried harder onto it. Clear tears streaking down the pokeballs sides as she continued her rain or tears. "Im sorry mom, Im sorry" she spoke into the red and white sphere. She continued to sit there, her tears drying up as she sat emotionless on the ground curled up on cold tiles as she drifted dreadfully back to sleep.

James heard noise coming from the bathroom and started to stand, putting his arm on the infusion poll for support he hobbled over to the source of the sound only to be met with the sight of the Ralts sleeping on the ground with puffy red eyes and a pokeball in her arms. James felt so bad, it felt like his fault that she was like this but he had no way to tell what was wrong, she was in pain all over and prodding her for answers wouldn't help her. He grabbed his blanket and wrapped it around her sleeping body and layed her in his hospital bed.

"Even if she isnt comfortable, at least she will be warm." James then sat down back down and layed as far from her as possible, he stared up at the heart monitor which they had removed since he was considered to be in stable condition. He knew it would be hard to help her with all her weight looming over her but he was not going to give up on her, he made a promise and he was going to keep it. He too soon fell back into the realm of dreams.

Chapter End

 **Author's Note: Oh man, I had a blast writing this chapter, I had so many ideas swirling around in my head that i just ended up with such a grest chapter, even if there are any flaws I still had a great time and look forward to writing the next chapter. Once again thanks to those who left comments and reviews on my story so far you guys are all awesome and thanks to those too who favorited and follwed my story, it means a lot to me. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and see you all in chapter 4 :).**


	4. Chapter 4 -A New Dawn

**Author's Note: I have been reading the reviews, criticism, and pointers from those who left them and I feel kind of silly for not seeing some of the mistakes. I was able to correct some of the plot holes in the previous chapters but I hope to be able to update you guys on how things have also been through updating my profile as well. Thanks to you guys again and let start this chapter :).**

 **December 17,**

 **Cass City Hospital**

Krystal woke up early in the morning as the sun light was climbing over the horizon. Her eyes irritated from the tears that dried on her eyes the previous night. She took in the surroundings with more focus and realised she was on a bed she turned around only to find James sleeping facing away from her, at first she was filled with anger but it cooled to a mild annoyance and she let out a sigh. She couldn't understand why he saved her. What did he want her for, to use her? to abuse her? or perhaps do as Rick did and butter her up just to get what he wanted out of her or worse force it upon her. She needed to know his true intentions. She reached over to place a hand on his back and focused her mental energy into her horns. She remained focused but nothing came except a sharp pain that shot down the back of her head. She couldn't understand why she couldnt feel anything then she went to rub the horn in the back of her head. He eyes shot wide open and her fingers traced a large crack that ran down her back horn. She wanted to cry but instead felt a sense of emptiness as she layed her head back down on the pillow. How could she feel so useless, the one thing that Ralts and all its other evolutions apart from Galade were able to do was feel emotions and instead she had none of that. A scalding rage fell on her chest as she remembers hitting the headboard after Rick hit her. Hot tears beckoned to be free, but she only used them to fuel her anger. Her fists were once again engulfed in darkness as she sat up to turn to James. She chenched her fists ready at her sides. she could end it all here and run from her problem, just then however, James turned and with sleepy eyes he drowsily spoke.

"Good morning Ralts." with a yawn. She was stunned. His eyes didnt hold anything except happiness she couldn't feel it with her horns, but she could see it in his eyes despite her standing over him with cleanched fists. She began to cool off and sat back beside him on her side of the bed. James in his sleepy state wasn't even completely aware of her intentions but he didn't care, he was just glad to see her awake and about. Krystal's mind swam as she continued to question her existence and what she truely was at this point, that power scared her deep inside, it didn't feel like she was in her body.

Soon the doctor walked in and after examining James' leg and arm she applyed an anti-bacterial medicine to what remained of the scratches on his face she allowed him to leave. He thanked the doctor before walking out of the room, but not before grabbing the small belt and ice pack that Krystal left behind, he figured it might help to keep it handy.

 **December 17,**

 **North Cass City**

James and Krystal exited the Hospital and walked with the three pokeballs attached to the belt which he now wore around his waist. James couldn't help but feel excited to finally be on his journey. First he needed supplies for himself and Krystal. Krystal however was still wallowing in her own negative emotions as she following a far distance behind James.

 **December 17,**

 **Cass City Shopping Complex**

James looked around the different stores and marveled at the mass supply of goods they had, something caught his eye and he decided to go for it.

"Mind hanging here for a sec? I've got to go get something." Krystal just stood there staring at the ground before shrugging her shoulders before he took off. She felt vulnerable, surrounded by tons of humans, she trusted none of them.

James soon returned with a medium sized grey bag with something in it, but she could care less what humans were interested in. they visited mutiple stores as James got the necessary goods for his travels; A tent, an umbrella, blankets, many food rations, water, and a huge backpack to carry it all in. All the while Krystal just followed trying to remain as stone cold as possible to ignore the world around her and her thoughts as she crossed her arms for warmth. Soon they were at the pokemart and James was ready to get the things he needed for Krystal. She followed him in as he went to grab heals, potions, pokeballs just in case, and some pokefood. He wanted to have something extra too and picked up a sweet puffin on the way to check out.

Krystal looked around nervously as people towered around her like a moving forest. She was caught off guard at a Meditite that approached from behind and began to speak.

"Hey there, you come here to rest up before continuing your training?"

Krystal looked at the Meditite bewildered. What did she mean training? Suddenly the Meditite caught on and had a glimmer in its eyes and gasped.

"Is this your first adventure!?" Krystal could only watch as the Meditite excitedly jumped up and down. "Congradulations, I hope your trainer can make you really strong!" Krystal was udderly confused, was this what humans wanted to do? Make them stronger?, but why? Did they want to use them as weapons?

Krystal stood there just staring at the Meditite. Soon his trainer called to him.

"Come on Cham, we gotta move fast if we wanna hit the next gym."

"Coming!" he said mentally to his trainer before he mentally spoke to Krystal.

"Take care and hope to see you again soon." and with that the Meditite and his trainer exited the pokemart.

Krystal couldnt help, but reflect the Meditite's cheery mood as she let her steel heart melt a bit.

James looked down at Krystal. "Ready for the next stop?" She looked up at him and tried to put on a cold expression again and spoke "mhm."

They headed back down east of the city towards the pokemon center so James could check on Krystal's bandages and could grab some extra medical supplies there before they left again to head north-east to his apartment. The venture to and from the pokemon center remained quiet as the approached his appartment complex. By the time they had prepared everything and gotten everything together night had come. He pulled out his keys and opened the door to a nice little set of rooms. Krystal walked in taking in the small space.

"Sorry if its not that big, I'm used to being alone." Krystal felt some sympathy in his words, but she payed them little attention as she explored the rooms. A nice small living room with a fuzzy chair with a strange screen in front of it. To the left was a wide open bedroom with a small bed and a closet across from it. Behind the living room was an even tinier room with a sink, some strange looking boxes that had clothes next to them, a stove and a miniature fridge. Next to that room lay a one person sized bathroom with a corner shower, toilet and another sink. The solf lights that where on the ceiling were calming to her, they weren't like the candles that were in Rick's house and she wad finally feeling warm again.

"Yeah sorry I didn't mean to spend so much time today, I just have kind of been looking foward to exploring and getting away from the city for a while. Krystal just sat listening to him. "Oh, yeah I saw you made friends with that meditite at the pokemart." Again she remained quiet. James was trying to think of small talk to make when it came to him. "Hmm, do you have a name?" This caught her off guard, would she want a human to know her name? then again, what harm would it bring. She spoke up softly.

"My name.. is Krystal." She said while looking away from him.

James smiled and spoke "Huh, well its great to finally start to know you Krystal." She just sat not knowing what to say. "I thought that I would be traving the world all by myself, but I am glad to have a friend like you to go on this journey with me. Her eye went wide as she echoed the words in her head. "Friend?"

She sat in contemplation of the word. He looked directly at her seeing her gaze unmoving but he didn't want to prod anymore out of her, knowing her name made him happy enough. He then stood up and was preparing himself for sleep when he remembered the belt on his waist. He took it off and kept Krystal's pokeball with him. He held the belt in front of her and spoke

"Hey I don't know what it is with these pokeballs, but if it helps you feel even the slightest bit better then here you can have them." She gently reached for the pokeballs and held them in her hands. He walked into the small open bed room and was about to turn off the light but he noticed Krystal staring up at them and decided to keep them on with a smile

"If you want them off you can just flip this switch." pointing at the light switch finally heading to bed.

Krystal curled up on the fuzzy chair, she put her old pokeball down and held her mother's as she leaned her head against it. It was nice, with the soft light over her head and the smell of her mother near her face it was almost like a dream, watching the sunset with her mother as she lay in her lap. Just basking in the sunset of the day. It almost felt her like mother placed a hand over her just to keep her warm. She opened her eyes and was surpised to find a blanket over her. It added to her comfort and where it came from she didn't care at the time she was just happy to have pleasent thoughts for once while James just looked at her smile as he returned to his own bed once again with one less blanket. She slipped into sleep as her mind continued her imagination in her dreams.

 **December 18,**

 **Cass City North-East Apartments**

Krystal woke to a pleasent smell. She looked around for its source only to see James cooking something on the oven. He turned around and placed a small plate of pancakes on the table and acknowledged her presence with a smile.

"Mornin', you sleep well?"

She just noded her head to signal yes slowly while looking down. He motioned for her to come over and have a bite to eat before they would start the day. She walked over to the table that sat in the room which James called his kitchen despite it being so small. She took in the smell, it made her feel warm inside, something to distract herself from the pain inside.

"There is more if you want any more." He said before he started to eat across from her at the table.

She sat down looking at the small stack of things he called 'pancakes.' She took the silver weapon and examined it for a second which gave James a laugh.

"You never used a fork before?" He said through a giggle. She just looked down from his gaze with an annoyed face. He took note to that and cursed himself her asking the question. "I'm sorry, here look you hold it like this." he used his index and thumb to pinch it in his hand and picked up a small amount of the fluffy stack with the pointed end as Ralts tried to mimic the action. He watched her do it till she was finally able to get the hang of it and break off a small piece. "There you go, hope you enjoy." As he returned to his own meal. She placed the small piece into her mouth and once again was filled with a sense of joy, she could feel the warm piece of pancake melt away her troubles as she got lost in the flavor.

James looked up from his plate and saw her smile with closed eyes as she continued to chew the pancake she had broke off. He smiled and remained silent letting her enjoy herself. Soon they both finished their meal and James readied the backpack with all the necessary items. He grabbed the belt and put the pokeballs on it and grabbed the ice pack from earlier which was now nothing but room temperature water in a bag. Krystal was dreading her return to the cold outdoors. James realised this and reached for the grey bag from earlier and handed to Krystal who stared at it for a second before turning to him with a look of suspicion. "I was gonna give it to you for Christmas, but I think now would be a better time." He looked at her with soft eyes. She didn't fully understand what he meant, but she opened the bag either way. She pulled out a large fluffy green hoodie. Her eyes widened and she took in the sight. She didn't know what to do. All she could manage was a genuine yet still quiet "Thank you."

"Well? you wanna try it on?" He asked with a smile. She quickly put the hoodie on and found it rather large for her small body.

"Sorry, I know its big, but I figured it would at least keep you warm and if you evolve you might even fit in it better" He said with a smile.

For once she met his eyes unchanged, filled with genuine happiness, something locked away for a while. Her mind kept trying to warp this moment with the thoughts of Rick and his lust for suffering, but this moment couldn't be ruined.

"So you ready to start taking the world by storm?" He shouted with a chuckle. To which she confidently spoke "Yeah."

Maybe this wouldnt be so bad afterall. In that moment she didn't care whether he was trying to trick her or use her. All she cared about was that they were what he called "Friends."

 **Author's Note: Again, these chapter keep just rolling out for me right now (Knock on wood) I really enjoyed this one and hope I didn't leave anything out. Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read my story thus far and hope to keep this story going for all of you :). As always I will try and keep you guys updated on my profile as well. Peace \\(v)_**


	5. Chapter 5 - What Remains

**Author's Note: Well this is gonna be a long chapter guys so strap in :D thats I gotta say for now.**

 **December 18,**

 **Area Unknown**

Deep underground a bustling lab filled with scientists examined pokemon held in stasis tubes filled with plumes of viscous purple liquid. A grunt walked down the lab floor and down a pair of stairs till he arrived at a large round office. Inside there sat a man shrouded in the shadows of the dimly lit room with a Persian layed across the rug in front of his desk. The man looked from his paper work and smiles maliciously.

"What news do you bring?" The grunt bowed and was ready to speak.

"We've spotted something recently" He looked up at the man. "One of the original experiments' had a child and its showing promising results."

The man looked on with a sense of intrest. "Go on."

"It still has the shadow abilities, and they are quite potent, however it has a trainer now."

The man closed his eyes with a "hmm" taking a moment to let the info sink in before giving an order.

"Follow them and when the time is right kill the trainer and bring the pokemon here. If that fails report to me again." He spoke with a confident smile on his face.

"Yes sir" the grunt agreed before heading off and disappearing back from the stairs he decended from.

 **December 18,**

 **Cass City North Border**

James and Krystal decided to head down route 13 out the north gates of Cass city. James stood before the path and took one last breath of the city air before they both stepped into the path surrounded by nature that lie before them.

James treaded ahead while Krystal stood about a foot behind. James was taking in the sights, the sounds, the feeling around him almost like tendrils of energy touching the surrounding world. They weren't even a mile away from the city and he felt at peace. Krystal looked around as well watching, Starlies fly over head, small Ekans scurry about the shrubbery, and Butteryfry flapping about in the trees.

Everything seemed so peaceful despite the emotions that lie crammed in the back of her mind. She closed her eyes to take in the feeling only as she opened her eyes the world around her seemed to darken.

Krystal stood confused and shaken as the world seemed to reform around her in the shape of a dimly lit lab. She looked around only to find a single other Gardevoir inside of a large glass tube surrounded by many small pipes which sported a sickeningly dark purple liquid that oozed into the the large glass tube and sprawled out inside the tube towards the Gardevoir. Once it hit the Gardevoir her eyes opened and she screamed in agony as her veins were visible, like arcs of purple lightning.

Krystal stood stunned, Those screams, like a broken record played over and over in her head. Both pairs of eyes met and there she saw a pair of red eyes that she had seen the life drain out of before. She spoke in a fear filled whisper "momma?.." Tears rolling down with an unholy aura surrounding her whole body. Krystal closed her eyes gripping her head.

"Krystal, you ok?" James was now standing in front of her a foot away from her face. She looked around to examine her surroundings again and gather herself. She was still on route 13 and it seemed like she didnt move from the same spot for what felt like hours. "You look kind of sick, are you feeling ok?"

She had no idea how she felt, the shock of what just happened still plastered on her face. She tried to shake it off and offer a response.

She wiped the tears and returned to her stone cold demeanor.

"I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"I said I'll be fine." she spoke with a tinge of frustration and annoyance.

James figured it would be better to not press her right now and dropped the topic. They traveled about another mile before a wild Starly swooped down and blocked their path with outstretched wings. James couldn't help but laugh at this. Every step he took in an attept to get around him just resulted in the Bird pokemon squawking and hopping to block him. With a sigh he turned to Krystal.

"Well, looks like we've ran into our first wild encounter, why don't you try and use some moves to get a little training in?"

"Training." she echoed the words and was further frustrated by it, she didn't want a human to tell her what to do, but she needed to distract herself so she got ready to fight.

With the Starly a nice distance away from her she began to charge some psybeams and taking notice the Starly used a quick attack and became a blur. Krystal caught off guard readied a small psychic barrier and with the tiniest amount of time she was able to guard the attack. The Starly jumped off the barrier and flipped into the air landing back on its feet ready to press another attack. Krystal readied herself and started to charge the psybeams again to which the Starly ran at her with another quick attack. Krystal was ready this time. At the last second she teleported a short distance above just in the nick of time and shot a psybeam below her connecting with the Starly. It squaked in pain, but came flying back around and landed a blunt hit straight to Krystal's back knocking the wind out of her and pushing her to the ground. She got up hissing from the collision with the dry ground that caused small bruises to form along her elbows, luckily the hoodie sofened her fall. She readied a more powerful psybesm and Starly took to the skies and came rushing down at high speed. She stood ready with the psybeam and teleported, the Starlet was ready to change course when Krystal appeared right in front of it and shot the powerful psybeam straight to its face causing it and herself to come falling to the earth. With a small thud the Starly hit the ground. The Starly was weak and sat with scratches and bruises on its body huffing heavily. Ralts felt bad for the poor thing, but she felt much better now that she got to finally use her powers, she wasn't even able to hardly teleport in Rick's house as the pokeballs kept her from teleporting out of earshot range and the fear of the Mightyenas kept her inside.

James stood there mouth agape and slowly began to speak.

"That. was. so. cool! I've seen fights like these on TV, but damn! you were great out there Krystal."

She rubbed the back of her head at his praise and just looked away. They were ready to embark again, but the Starly wasn't giving up. It limped over to each side when they tried to pass, but it didn't do much. James looked back and felt a tug at his heart strings. He began going back and Krystal gave him a puzzled look.

"Why are you going back?" Then she saw him pick up the injured Starly and begin to pet him to which it hummed quietly from the touch.

"Its alright you did great too." He looked down at it with caring eyes. He sat up and took out his medical kit and started to treat its wounds with some potions and bandages. The Starly layed its head against his stomach as it breathed easier now. He strocked its feathers and listened to it breath while he started to hum the tune to Relic forest.

Krystal stood there taking in the sight. Seeing the way he cared for the Starly reminded her of her mother in a strange way, full of kindness, even with her constant coldness his kindness never wavered. She sat there and watched from a short distance as the Starley fell asleep in his lap.

He looked over at her and spoke with an awkward smile. "Well looks like im being held hostage hehe." She smiled at his comedic efforts, but returned her gaze to the now sleeping Starly. They sat for a while before he picked him up and the Starly jumped to its feet. "Starly!" it cheered looking at them. James had an idea. "Hey lil guy wanna come with us and see the world?" The Starly couldn't fully understand, but he saw the excitment in James eyes and hopped happily at his offer. He took out the pokeball and touched it to its head and in a flash of red the Starly went inside not shaking at all and clicking. James smiled and let it out immediately with a flourishing toss of the ball. The Starly jumped out and landed on James head and sat down, easing itself into his curly red hair causing a chuckle from him and a smile formed on Krystal's face. Her mind wondered again "How can humans bring mass destruction, murder, pillage, rape and steal and yet be able to do the kindest things like this." She thought long and hard untill her mind started making less sense. "Maybe he's not a human." She laughed at the idea and brushed it off bringing her attention back to James as they continued on the path.

They traveled about four miles more before the sun was nearly out of sight. James set up the tent and he and Krystal got some sticks to start a fire which he used his small pocket lighter to start. They all sat down on the ground around the fire, Starly already falling asleep by the fire after James gave it some bread. Sitting around the fire was nice, her hoodie held onto the warmth and let it sink into her skin like butter. She sat there until questions arose in her mind and she decided to ask James.

"Hey, um James." She timidly asked.

"Yup, whats up?" As he was reaching into the bag for some more small round bread buns.

"Where did you learn to heal pokemon like that?"

"Well I worked for a pokemon center for four years and well." he paused. "I always felt like I related better with pokemon, I never really had a lot of friends growing up, not after my.." He paused again "Nevermind, just know that I love pokemon and have always felt closer to them than I have any other human being and with that it just came natural to nurture them back to health and treat them as equals." She was taken by his words. All humans were the same in her book, ravenous, spitefull creatures, but James had something that almost all other humans lacked. The ability to be James. He was so different, more than she expected, but she never trully trusted him, she will take his word for it, but if push comes to shove she won't hesitate to forget all his kind deeds should he betray her. "Well im glad you felt you could talk to me, its nice to hear your voice." She tried to hide a small blush and James just smiled at her and stood up and handed her one of the bread buns. "I'm gonna head to bed, you can join me if you want, if not I can give you a blanket." She smiled at him before finishing her food.

"I'll take a blanket, I like the fire."

"Ok" after he fetched a blanket for her and Starley he went into the tent, She went to unfold the blanket and found her mother's pokeball roll out to which she was happy to have and grateful that James had caught on to her desire to have it close by. She curled up in the blanket to keep in all the warmth. She tried her best to shake off the thought that occured earlier in the day and closed her eyes as she slipped into sleep.

 **December 20,**

 **Route 13**

The Sun's light broke over the horizon signifying the coming of morning. Krystal was starting to open her eyes and noticed that James was already packing up the tent. He noticed her awake and smiled over his shoulder.

"Good morning. We can all eat something before we get going this morning." She smiled at him and slowly got herself to her feet. When Starly got up they all had another small bread roll and shared some water before they all got going once again. James was excited to keep going, a small town with the flying gym know as Delroost town lied ahead and he would be able to finally see it and share that experience with the others. Although, it was still a long way away and they would have to pass through Dungal Cave first. After about a mile more they approached the cave and were sizing it up before James pulled out his lighter as a light source. He turned to Krystal. "You ready to head in?" She didn't particularly like the idea of going into a dark cave, but it was a different feeling that started to stray her away from it. She felt an eerie feeling like they were being watched, but she reluctantly agreed to go in despite her feelings.

Inside, the cave floor was damp and it seemed even colder inside the cave. James and Krystal moved quietly through the cave as Starley was looking around franticaly as it had never really went into a cave of its own free will and was a bit shaken up. James notes that there were some Zubats sleeping over head so he made extra effort to silence his footsteps as much as possible. James nearly jumped at the sudden appearance of some small Paras that were sipping at the small puddles of water that were on the cave floor. Krystal felt uneasy, she could feel a pair of eyes looming over her as she walked on, but no matter how many times she looked back darkness was her company and she would only turn forward back to the light. "Only forward.." She whispered to herself as they continued on. The did run into the occasional Zubat who would try and attack them, but Krystal was able to make quick work of them with psybeam. She was a little calmer as she examined her growing strength. "Training huh." she pondered and accepted that this would be good for her. Soon the light of the exit to the cave shined in to illuminate some of the front cave revieling a wide open area before the exit. Krystal's mind was at ease, she was almost out of this place.

"He is here" a voice said in her head and she turned around to find nothing, but then as she turned around a blur of purple rushed at James and knocked him to the ground behind her. In the far shadows, another figure watched. James' backpack Starly had fell off with a surpised squak as it turned to face James. "James!" Krystal shouted to him. James looked up to see a Sableye looming over him with its crooked malicious smile.

"Hello human, the void becons for your soul." As it dug a claw into his abdomen causing him to shout in pain and grip its arm to stop it from going further. Starly angerly rushed at the Sableye who wacked it away with a swing of his free arm causing Starly to hit the adjacent wall in pain. "Starly!" Krystal shouted through teary eyes. Suddenly there she was back in Rick's house a bystander witnessing this monster drain the life from the people she cared about. The Sableye twisted its claw drawing out more blood and a loud hiss from James. The Sableye turned to face Krystal, a crack in its eye and smiled at her with a crack of its neck.

"You've got quite the family blood line my dear, its no wonder master wants you so bad." She stood confused and frozen by fear. What did he mean by that? Who was he? Who was his master?

"What the hell are you talking about?!" She yelled. He smiled wider.

"If you want to know more, then ask your pitiful mother." Krystal felt something snap in her mind. She felt her mind expanding with an eerie power like boiling oil. "I won't let another person die for me..." Her eyes lit up and she lifted off the ground. Her body enveloped in a horrifying display of darkness that threatened to drown the only light that came into the cave. She charged a purple sphere in her hands as lightning arced off her small body, in a flash of light, her body grew in size.

Her legs grew taller, her horns grew, her hair no longer blocking her eyes from view and her mind much larger now. She had evolved. She opened her eyes that were now glowing purple as she released the huge ball of dark power at the Sableye with a primal scream. She felt the Sableye's mind leave his body as he slumped to the ground. In a panic, she recollected herself and ran over and picked up Starly who was unconcious, but still breathing. She ran over to James who was losing blood. Her eyes were tearing up.

It was an all out panic, so much was happening in such a short time her mind was going crazy. He gripped her hoodie and she looked up at him. "Hey don't cry, I'll be fine." He tried to reassure her and she wiped the tears off her face giving him a quick hug. He reached into his bag and pulled out the med kit and started patching himself up while she watched.

She wanted to vomit at the thought of what she had just done. James was now petting the woken Starly who had a tremble to his breath. James looked up to Krystal's eyes. "Thank you." he said with a genuine smile of gratitude. She just sat staring at the body that now lay near them, lifeless and unmoving. "We should probably get going before that Sableye wakes up." James suggested and only got an empty "yeah.." from Krystal.

They exited the cave, readjusting their eyes to the bright light of the sun. They traveled the rest of the way in silence. No one was able to make any sense of what had happened in that cave it was completely chaotic. James spoke up.

"Krystal.. Congrats on evolving. How is the hoodie working for you now?" She didnt even remember having it on, her mind was completely elsewhere.

"It fits nice." She could feel James efforts to lighten the mood and tried to match it.

They soon arrived at Delroost town and were finally able to unwind and relax after everything they witnessed in that cave. Although Krystal was ok, James still took them both to the pokemon center to get checked up. They didn't seem as gentle as James was, but they didn't want to harm them either. After they left the pokemon center James figured that they all deserved some rest. He rented a hotel for the night and they all got settled in, Starly rested its head on the bed in the room as soon as they got in. James was exhausted from the mix of walking and blood lose, but its a good thing he knew how to stitch and bandage properly. He sat on the bed and let out a sigh of relief. Krystal felt trapped in her mind. Her thoughts pulling her away from reality. It didn't help that her mind was so expansive now either. James looked over to her and noticed her uneasiness as she sat on the bed, he put a hand on her back to try and comfort her. She jumped at the touch and look at its source and smiled at him as she was brought back down to reality.

The atmosphere was thick, like honey. Time seemed so slow. She brought her head to his lap and just tried to focus on breathing. This caught James off guard, but he smiled at her. She layed there for what seemed like hours until James got up.

"Im gonna order some food." To this Krystal shot up with a smile, it had been a while since she had a nice meal.

Soon a knock was heard at the door and James answered it bringing in a box. Krystal was wondering what the box had inside but the smell was enticing enough. He placed it down on the small round table in the room and opened the box revieling a delicious looking disc of food.

"This is pizza, I don't order it much, but I think you guys will like it." James tore off a piece and put it on a plate for her and Starly. Starly nibbled on it trying to brake it in pieces to eat it more efficiently. Krystal took the morsel to her mouth and was immediately on cloud nine with the wonderful flavor. Her thoughts of what happened in the cave drowned in the flavor of the food and all her problems faded away with a full belly.

Night soon fell over the small town and sleep was on the horizon for them. James began to double check his stitches and bandages before getting ready for bed. He offered her a small sleeping bag, but she didn't want to be alone with her thoughts in her slumber.

"Can I um.. sleep with you?" James was taken back by this, but it didn't bother him, he was tired and what ever helped her feel better was fine with him. He layed down on the left side of the bed and she climbed in on the right. She started on her back facing the ceiling and Starly layed on James' chest as he slept. When Jame fell asleep Krystal turned to face him and curled up next to him. She could feel his body heat and it made her feel at peace. She never even realised that she was able to sleep that night without her mother's pokeball. She soon faded into her dreamless sleep.

 **December 21,**

 **Delroost Town Inn**

James awoke to the sun shining in through the window. He looked over to him right to find Krystal laying with her head against his side and he smiled. He slowly slid out of the bed as not to wake up Krystal or Starly. He went outside for a bit and decided to go for a walk. He wandered back the old path of route 13 for a bit to clear his head. Why did the Sableye attack him? He couldn't understand it all, but what realy worried him was how easily Krystal knocked him out and that power.. it was no joke. He continued down the path and noticed someone in the distance. He recognised the trainer and her Meditite and decided to say hello to them.

"Oh hey I remember you from the pokemart back in Cass city" She said with a smile on her face.

"Heh yeah, I decided to start traveling yesterday."

"Well thats great, since we are heading up the same way maybe we could travel together for a bit, we'd be glad to have you with us and I'm sure Meditite would love to see your Ralts again." She looked to him and he gave her an excited look.

"That would be great." James said with a smile before he looked back to the town. "Well Im actually gonna go wake up my pokemon in the Inn, we had a rough day yesterday."

She noticed the bandages and decided to not question it now.

They headed back to the Inn and James woke up Krystal and Starly. Soon they all stood outside the Inn. Their pokemon began chattering again and both trainers talked about what they saw along their way clearly excluding the end of the cave experience.

Starly was looking around at the two pokemon who were chatting and was peeping at them both.

"Hey guys can you hear me?"

Krystal was caught off guard as she realised that she was suddenly able to understand Starly. She turned to him.

"Yeah I can hear you." she confirmed.

"Oh thank goodness, I thought I was gonna be stuck talking to myself hehe." He smiled with a cheery tone. Cham returned his attention to Krystal.

"So how has training been going?" Cham asked.

"It's been good, Starly here helped to let me stretch my powers after a while." Starly just pouted and Krystal gave him a playfun smile.

"You must be getting a lot stronger cuz have you looked in the mirror lately? You evolved!"

She smiled at his acknowledgement of her evolution, but she shivered when she remembered how it happened.

"Well, congrats on evolving, I'm sure before you know it you'll evolve again and then you and your team will be world champions!"

Krystal appreciated his gestures but found herself in that loop of anxiety again all from what she did in that cave. Her head felt heavy from thinking so much.

James was talking with the other trainer for a bit while the pokemon continued to do as they pleased now playing and sparing in the large open area of the town.

"Hey so what is your name by the way?" James asked her.

"Only if you tell me your's" she said playfully.

"I'm James and you are?"

"Mia." They shook hands and looked on to their pokemon.

Starly acting like a judge as Cham and Krystal spared against each other playfully dodging and letting out small psychic blasts towards each other.

It helped Krystal take her mind off the world for a bit while she was able to just enjoy the day and test her newly gain abilities in battle.

The day was peaceful. A nice change of pace for Krystal, but a strange tension loomed in the air. James had a feeling that this peace was temporary.

After some time Mia decided to bring up the question.

"So you considering taking on the Delroost Gym leader?"

James took a moment to think.

"I never really considered it, but I can always see how my pokemon feel about it."

"Ok thats fair." Mia hung back while James approached his pokemon."

"Hey guys, how do you feel about testing your strength's in the pokemon Gym?" James asked with a smile and a raised brow.

Starly Jumped happily and put his wing to his head like a salute and a puffed out chest.

Krystal heard him speak "You can count on me!" Despite James inability to understand him he still was able to take his response as a "yes."

"What about you Krystal?" She didn't really see the point of it, but if it meant she could distract herself and try and forget this whole thing then she didn't think it would hurt to try.

"Sure it sounds kind of fun." James smiled at them and stood up to look at Mia.

"Well its a yes, we gonna try and take on the gym." Mia clapped with excitement.

They headed to the Gym and James and his two pokemon entered the building. There was a desk at the front with a young man sitting at attention.

"Hello trainers can I help you schedule a match today?"

"Yeah whats your earliest time?" James asked in confidence.

"Right now actually another trainer was meant to come, but they never showed up. the Gym leader is all ready if you are."

James turned to his pokemon. "You guys ready?" Which they both noded their heads in confidence.

"Alright just through these doors sir." He led them through. The room was massive. It sported a huge Grey hull interior with red striped along the bottom and top of the walls. A huge Wing emblem was embeded in the wall directly on the side of the gym leader. The room reached up 60 feet enabling any fly type to soar among its high interior.

The Gym leader stood at the other side and approached them.

"Hello trainers, my name is Sigma." He was an older man. He had a long skinny beard and a long green robe with white patterns on the wrists. "I assume your here for a challenge eh?"

James gave a confident node and his pokemon radiated confidence.

"Hehehe very well. get your team ready, we'll begin in a moment."

Krystal and Starly stretched their bodies and got their body back in the mood to fight.

Shortly after James walked to his side of the field and got ready for his first great battle. Mia sat along the wall with Meditite and watched patiently.

The referee walked between the gym leader and James and began to explain the rules.

"You each have two pokemon to choose from, once your pokemon is unable to battle they cannot be used again, if you withdraw early, they are considered unable to battle and will not be able to fight."

Both James and the gym leader were sizing each other up with intense stares.

"Ready?, and BEGIN!"

James first sent out Starly who's cheery attitude made him pumped for battle. Sigma sent out a swallow who puffed out its chest to make itself look bigger.

Starly began to run towards swallow with a quick attack and swallow was prepared as it was ready to use a gust to counter. Starly used double team and split into three of itself. The swallow was stunned at the display, but didnt falter. It was about to take to the sky before Starly collided with him mid air pushing him to the ground. James cheered for Starly who was now on top of the Swallow. Starley was about to peck the Swallow but Swallow grabbed Starly with his talons and lifted him into the air and forced him back down into the earth below.

James cringed at the intense collision, but cheered Starly on regardless.

Starly got back up and dove straight into swallow with a fury attack landing multiple small flurries of damage along its body. Hoping off, the swallow layed sprawled out on the groud and attepted to get back up, but fell back to the ground.

"Sigma's Swallow is unable to battle. James' Starly wins round 1."

Simga withdrew Swallow to its pokeball and whispered to it "You did a fine job Swallow, now rest up."

James went over to plant a hug on Starly as it exhaustedly heaved into his chest.

"Its ok little guy, I wont push you any more, you did great." As James took his pokeball and stored him in it.

James sent out Krystal and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You dont have to fight if you don't want to." She looked up at him and put on a smile. "I'll be fine. Just trust me ok?" He let his hand fall off her shoulder and just put on a worried smile, but he did trust her.

She walked onto the field and Sigma sent out his Pigeotto. Pigeotto towered over her. Krystal readied herself for the fight.

"Ready? BEGIN!"

Pigeotto flew up into the air and whipped up a nasty cyclone of wind. Krystal tried her best to keep her balance as Pigeotto was now shooting plums of sharp feathers at her, hitting her hoodie with great force, not enough to rip it but cause bruises non the less. She had an idea to get Pigeotto down. She ran towards the raging cyclone and jumped in. Readying a powerful confusion attack she waited withing the cyclone. Pigeotto tried to increase the cyclone to try and shake out Krystal. She jumped out at just the right time and grasped her hands onto Pigeotto and shot the powerful psychic blast straight to its mind bouncing off of him simultaneously. The cyclone disipated, Pigeotto fell to the ground and started to stumble on the ground. She charged her psybeam as Pigeotto was recovering and shot him into the far wall with its force. Pigeotto leaned against the wall and fell to the ground.

The man raised a flag towards James' side of the field "Sigma's Pigeotto is unable to battle James is the winner!"

Krystal stood there breathing heavy as she looked at the sight before her. In her mind she saw the body of Sableye crinkled against the wall with small creatures eating its rotting carcass. She was shaking with such a force it felt like the world around her was having an earthquake. Suddenly a hand landed on her shoulder. It felt good until the hand's movement went from comfort to great concern as she was shaken by the hand. "Krystal?, Krystal!" The world sounded underwater to her. "KRYSTAL!" The loudness in his voice brought her back down to earth. She turned to see him with his badge and was staring into her crimson eyes with concern. She could only muster a "yes?"

"Arceus. you scared me half to death, are you ok, you arent too hurt right?" She quickly examined herself before looking back to him and shaking her head to confirm she was alright.

"Well im happy you are ok." He brought her into a hug and she just hung there in his embrace without reciprocation. She was empty, she could feel nothing.

James and Mia talked about his victory. Mia was taunting James telling him she would win faster and James played along with her confidence. James treated his pokemon to a local spa where they were treated like royalty. Krystal couldn't enjoy it at all. She was once again trapped by the thoughts that taunted her, laughed at her weakness. She wanted to cry, but no tears would come, she wanted to scream, but she had no voice. She was a prisoner in her own body.

James and Krystal walked about the way back towards the Inn for the night with Starly perched on his head. Once they entered James let out a yawn and looked to Krystal and Starly. Starly was already asleep when he was on his head, but now he rest on the bed. Then he looked to Krystal who stood there in the room with soulless eyes. James frowned with concern as he began to speak.

"Krystal, are you alright?" She turned to him and then looked away again.

"You know im here if you need to talk." She shook in frustration. Why wouldn't he just leave her alone?

"I told you im fine." She said with a stone cold voice.

"I can see your hurting, if you don't talk about it it will eat you alive." tears welled up in her eyes. She didn't know how to feel. Angry? Sad? Anxious? Her stomach swirled in all her minds awful concoction. Who was she mad at?, Herself? Rick? The Sableye?, James? Her mind swam.

"Krystal please." She couldn't take it. She teleported out of the Inn and onto the path to get away from it all. As soon as she was out the cold air hit her and she remembered everything. Her mother, The Sableye, Her powers. It was all so sudden and her mind was torn from it, stuck in a constant state of bitterness. James rushed out of the Inn to see Krystal crying on the ground. He approached her slowly.

"Go away.." she shouted to him.

"Krystal I want to help."

"I said Go! Away!" she shouted with tears rolling down her cheeks soaking into her hoodie.

"Krystal, I'm here to talk to you, we're friends and I can't stand to see you tear yourself apart."

"Then don't watch me, release me and let me wallow by myself."

This struck a cord in James and he got angry not at her, but her words.

"Krystal I made a promise to protect you, from anyone who could hurt you, If I can't help protect you from yourself then how can i protect you at all?" He said in a stern, but caring voice.

She boiled with frustration. "You wanna know whats wrong?! huh?!, Fine! I killed him James!, I killed the Sableye, I felt his mind and body empty like an eggshell and then I left it there to rot. Even if he attacked you I still ended his life. I'm the monster, I'm no better than Rick!"

James was shocked at the details she layed before him, but he spoke to her in a calming voice.

"But you saved me, and well, I made a promise to protect you. If I had to kill someone to make sure you were safe I would have done it too."

Krystal never expected someone to mirror her mindset, it was strange, but comforting.

They sat silent for a moment before the question rose.

"Who is Rick?" Hearing that name was like nails on a chalk board.

She turned to James and sobed "He was my old trainer and he... He... He killed my mom." James felt so bad for her to lose her mother at such a young age must have been terrifying.

"I know what its like to lose your mother. I lost mine to cancer when I was 12." Krystal turned to James finding his words laced with sadness, but found it comforting.

"She was my everything." James spoke "Mine too." Krystal agreed.

They sat in silence then James broke the silence

"I know I can't fix all your problems." He pulled her into a tight hug "But I can make it certain that you will never have to face them alone." Sqeezing her tighter as tears rolled down his face. She tightened her embrace on him as well and just sobbed into his shoulder. "Thank you" she whispered. They remained there for what seemed like hours warming each other from the cold of the outside world. She teleported them back to the Inn room and they were finally ready to rest their heads.

"Can we sleep in the bed together again, I like it better that way." That was a good enough reason for him as he let her slide into the covers as they slept close to each other with their heads against each other breathing peacefully.

"Good night Krystal."

"Good night James."

 **December 20,**

 **Area Unknown**

"Sir." The grunt spoke with fear clogged in his throat.

"Go on" said the man running his fingers through the Persian's fur.

"She is so much more than we atticipated. She killed Sableye and the trainer is still alive, it also.. evolved I might add" The grunt illfully informed the man.

The man's smile fell to a frown and let out a sigh. "Well then, send more of the experiments, give that trainer hell and make it certain that that Ral.. ehhem. Kirlia is here asap."

The grunt bowed "Yes sir." As he ran back up the stairs.

The man leaned back in his chair and spoke to his Persian. "Cipher is a mess, Rocket could have done a much finer job of getting that Kirlia." The man raised his eyes to face the dim light of his office. "What would this company do without me?" Giovanni stared at his Persian who was purring. "Soon it will be our weapon to weild. The world will know the name Team Rocket!"

 **Chapter End**

 **Author's Note: Well this chapter might go down as my favorite and my least favorite. Their were parts where I lost some momentum but most of the story came pretty naturally as I layed down ideas in the begining. I hope this was worth the wait :).**

 ** _Just in case you want to hear the relic forest theme I mentioned earlier in the story here is the link._**

 ** _https/watch?v=7qjCtHbx6dc_**


	6. Chapter 6 - Every Rose

**December 21,**

 **Delroost Town Inn**

The early morning sunrise filled the room like a river as James stirred at the orange glow that entered the room. He looked down with a soft smile at Krystal's sleeping form. He made sure to move slowly as not to wake her or Starly. He thought to take a look around the town today, perhaps he could find a place for them to grab some breakfast. He stumbled into Mia and Cham training in the town park.

"Hey, hows the training going?"

"Better than your's." She teased.

James chuckled and looked at Cham meditating before returning his gaze to Mia.

"When are you scheduled for the Gym battle?"

"Six o' clock, PM. Why?"

"Just thought I'd ask." He looked back towards the Inn. "We'll wait for you to do the gym battle before we head out." He felt that one more day of relaxing wouldn't hurt, it could be good to help Krystal unwind and it could help him better understand Krystal in general.

"Well good luck today, Im sure you got this." He smiled and offered a thumbs up.

"You're not gonna watch my grand performance?" Mia said with a smug pose.

"Nah, I think my pokemon need a brake today, they have been through a lot lately." James said with a tinge of sadness.

"Well, your loss." she shrugged and continued to give some orders to Cham who was now ready and moving.

James stepped back towards the Inn and entered quitely. He looked down at the curled up pokemon on the bed. He watched the calm rise and fall or Starly's body as it softly slept in the early morning, he enjoyed Starly's confidence, it was both invigorating and adorable at the same time. Then his attention turned to Krystal. Her small body barely raising the blanket she layed under. Curled up taking in the warm of the morning sun stretchin on her body from the window. James smiled at her, she was so innocent in her form, but James had a feeling that deep inside she had other dark thoughts swimming about that haunted her, but he didn't want to prod her for answers. It was a constant battle for him. He wanted to comfort her physically, but he wanted to help clear her head too. His gaze on her became unfocused as he looked onward in thought.

"I swear whoever that Rick guy is, if I ever see him." James could feel his anger radiating off of his body and let his mind go blank and cooloff. Afterall, he wanted to help Krystal and getting angry over the past wouldn't help.

Starly stretched its wings and took in its surrounding meeting his gaze with James'.

James, seeing as they were the only ones awake decided to get to know Starly better and ask him some questions.

"Hey Starly, I know you can't reply fully, but can I ask you some questions about yourself?"

Starly just nodded its head yes and let out a small peep.

"Ok.. Mhhh, oh!, are you a girl or a boy?"

Starly puffed out its chest and attempted to make itself look strong, but ultimately made itself look adorable.

"Ok. so you're a boy?"

Starly nodded in approval.

"Hmm, would you like a name?"

Starly looked at James with a confused head tilt.

"A name is something that will make you different from every other Starly, something I can call you."

Starly's eyes lit up at the proposal and nodded its head.

"Alright. hmmmm, how about Sky?"

Starly shook its head and awaited another response.

"How about Angel?" James spoke putting his hands together and making an angelic gesture looking up at a nonexistent halo.

Starly did not look amused and James just chuckled.

"Haha, ok ok. Hmm, how about Ace?"

Starly's eyes glowed at the name and chirped in approval while jumping up and down.

"Ok, well from this day on you will be know as Ace!" James pointed skyward with a flourish and the newly named Ace chirped a happy "Star!"

The commotion woke Krystal from her slumber and she stretched her limbs in the early morning glow.

"Morning sleepy head" James looked to her with caring eyes.

"Morning" Her tired eyes and wide smile put James in a good mood just to see her.

"Oh yeah, So today I figured we could take another day to rest since Mia is doing the Gym today, plus you guys deserve to relax especially after our first ever gym battle."

Krystal looked to James with a question "Ok, So what are we gonna do today?"

James looked to her "Well, I was gonna ask you. What do you wanna do today?"

This took Krystal off guard and she took a moment to think before several seconds passed and James spoke up.

"Need some time to think?" He looked at her with a concerned smile.

"Yeah" She looked out towards the window in thought. She never had the option to do what she wanted, she had always been part of someone else's choices and never got to do anything she desired.

James caught on to her struggled and thought it best to leave her alone to think. "Well Im gonna go get a shower, you can let me know if anything is on your mind." As he was about to turn she looked at him with new found curiosity. "What's a shower?" This caught James off guard. He felt a tinge of anger at the thought of a trainer not offering his pokemon to bath, but he remembered that not everyone had a shower where they lived.

"Oh a shower is like rain that you can make hot or cold so you can wash yourself."

Krystal thought that it sounded nice, she hadn't had a good bath since she had got away from Rick. Her mother and her had to bathe outside with a hose from summer to the cold of winter. "Can I get a shower?"

"Of course" James said as he opened the door to the small bathroom and let her in before closing the door behind her.

She walked into the tiled room and looked at the cloth that hid the tub from view. She look all around the structure. A nozzle sat up high on the wall and metal pipes protruded from the wall beneath the nozzle and look like they could be turned.

She figured it was gonna be a learning experience and decided to step in. She took off her hoodie and threw over the small pole that held the cloth that gave privacy to the shower.

She turned the nob in the middle first and the shower made a hissing noise. She then decided to turn the left pipe that had an "H" on it. The water flew out of the nozzle and hit her skin. It was pleasent at first and then slowly increased in temperature prompting a shreak from her.

Outside James was petting Ace and recieving a purr in response. He heard a small shreak and ran to the door.

"You ok in there?"

"Yeah, just a little. h-Hot!"

James chuckled at the idea of her fiddling with the shower. "Well I'm here if you need any help."

"I'm g-g-good." She spoke throigh chattering teeth as the shower now was ice cold.

"Alright." James then returned to the bed and started to gently massage the back of Ace's neck as Ace leaned his head forward with a relaxed expression.

Back in the bathroom, Krystal managed to get a temperature that she liked and finally let her nerves relax. She saw a small bar in the corner of the tub and decided to pick it up. It smelled nice. She saw bubbles form in her hand and knew it was for cleaning. She lathered it on her dress... or skin rather, and watched as days of dirt and stains faded away, revealing her pale white and dark green skin. It felt nice to let her skin breath and take in the sound of water hitting the bare porcelain of the tub. She was at ease and she could think, but rather she chose to sing. It had been so long since she had found herself without a worry in the world.

Outside James sat with Ace leaning his head against his side back to sleep with james stroking his black and white feathers. His head snapped up when he heard the sound of singing. His attention immediately turned to the bathroom door as the sweet tune continued. James could feel his heart race, it was so beautiful. James once again found himself enraged at the thought that anyone would ever hurt someone like Rick did to her and her mother. He felt tears welling in his eyes. He wanted to hit something, wanted to relinquish his rage, but it would be useless. Who ever Rick was, he would never hurt her again. He kept repeating this promise in his head untill he finally calmed down.

Inside the bathroom Krystal turned the nobs till the shower stopped and only the small droplets hitting the tub could be heard. She took a deep breath and let her thoughts go free, She finally decided that today she just wanted to relax, perhaps go for a walk or something of the sorts and it would be possible in good company.

She grabbed two towels and wrapped one around her head and the other she used to dry the rest of her body. She rubbed her body with the towel and all that remained was a few wet spots here and there. She finally let the towel off of her hair. She climbed onto the nearby sink and cleared some fog from a mirror sitting behind the sink. Her hair was smoother and silkier than it had been in a long time. She smiled at her reflexion and started to giggle as she made faces in the mirror. She felt like a kid again, if only her childhood hadn't been so dark. She finally hopped down from the sink and jumped up to get the hoodie off the shower rod.

James continued to sit in thought with his hand resting on Ace's back. Jame's mind wandered to a different territory. He thought about her, her beauty, her grace, her... A deep blush crossed his face at what he thought next and he nearly slapped himself in the face.

"How can I think of her that way, she is a pokemon and.. I caught her... This feels so wrong." His whole body shivered not because she was a pokemon and he was a human but rather the fact that he captured her. "Is this, is this what those people on the news feel like?, wanted a pokemon for something more?" once again he shivered. "What am I?" He put both hands to his head before a knob being turned was heard bringing him back down to Earth. Krystal stepped out of the bathroom and into the room Ace waking from his nap with the newfound cold on his back at the absence of James' hand.

"Hey. Thanks for letting me get a shower. It was nice. You can go in now if you want." Krystal said with a smile.

James tried to hide his emotion by avoiding her gaze with a "thanks."

James got up and entered the bathroom. He leaned against the door with a sigh and just stared at the belt around his waist and grabbed Krystal's pokeball off of it. He let it sit in his hands and then brought it up to his nose taking in the smell. It smelled natural, like sweet winter morning dew on blades of grass. He found comfort in the smell rather than anything else. He thought of how Krystal felt with her mother's pokeball and smiled knowing he fell into the same loop. He got up, removed his clothes and started the shower.

Krystal used her telepathy to talk to Ace. "Hey Starly, how are things with you?"

Ace responded with his voice with a tinge of smugness. "Thats Ace to you."

Krystal just laughed and spoke again "Well, 'Ace' how was your nap?"

Ace just let his puffed chest lower and responded back "It was nice, beats being awake in the cold."

"Definitely." responded Krystal

"So what are your plans for today?" Ace asked.

"I was thinking we could relax a bit today, you know, work on our mental state rather than training I guess." Krystal answered.

"Ah, I got you, I might try flying around for a bit to stretch my wings if your gonna be relaxing." Ace responded.

"Ok, well we can start when James is done." Krystal told him.

"Speaking of James, you two seem like you're on good terms now. What happened yesterday night?" Asked Ace.

Krystal wanted to tell him the truth, but she figured to keep it to herself. "We just got to know each other better." She said while looking to the ground.

Ace was alright with the answer and didn't push the question any further.

Back in the bathroom James sat in the running water, his curly red hair dropping down, soaked with water. He stared into space as he washed his body without thinking. He felt alone. No one to take this thought off his chest about Krystal. No one to turn to. He just sat in the shower while the grime of days past ran off his body into the drain like a void.

Back outside Krystal and Ace sat in silence for a while till Krystal spoke up. "What was it like as a wild pokemon?"

Ace looked over at her "Well it was alright, I always had this desire to fight, but I wanted to impress someone, someone who will consider me both a friend and an ally at the same time, and a trainer was just that and I was lucky enough to meet James... he is a nice person afterall."

Krystal looked down and smiled "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"What was your old trainer like?"

This made Krystal shoot up. "He, he was good, but he died." She looked away from Ace after her lie.

"You're lieing."

Krystal began to sweat. "What do you mean?"

"I see the crack in your horn, James would never have done that to you."

Krystal figured it was no use in lieing with a sigh she began to speak. "Well, he was good at first and then started to fall down this path of raping my mother and abusing us, he gave us a taste of heaven and then spit in our eyes and showed us his true horrible intentions."

Ace looked in shock "I'm .. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.."

"Its ok, I'm over it now." Krystal whispered.

Once again silence fell over the room. Just then James exited the bathroom looking refreshed and calm wearing his soft grey hoodie with dark grey jeans.

"So did you decide what you guys wanted to do?" James looked with a bright smile.

"I just thought we could chill outside while Ace flies around to get exercise." Krystal informed

"Alright, sounds like a plan. let me get my jacket on and we can head out.

As James went to grab his jacket, Krystal caught sight of movement in the window just in the corner of her vision. she snapped her head in alarm only to widen her eyes at the sight. White fluffly flakes of snow fluttered down from the white sky. Ace and Krystal rushed to the door and James stood stunned when he entered the room again to find both of them running towards the Inn's front door. He walked his way down the hall and stood beside them in the doorway taking in the sight. Krystal hadn't seen snow for quite a while, it had been her first time being able to touch it. When Krystal was with Rick she never got to go out when it snowed, not even to bathe. She shook at the jolt of cold that rushed to her foot as she placed it on the fresh blanket of snow that failed to even cover the grass or pathways yet. James looked to Krystal and Ace and remembered that there was a local gift shop in the town for trainers and since they were heading up north, the town was bound to have some winter gear.

"Hey before you guys decide to get frost bite why don't we head over to get something warmer to wear?"

Krystal and Ace both nodded before they followed James to the Delroost Gift shop. The Store was rather tiny and upon entry a small festive bell rang above the door. There were reefs on display and the whole place smelled like pine trees. An older woman sat at a desk and peered up when she heard the familiar sound of the bell above the door ring. James, Krystal, and Ace looked around the store, small decorative figures and holiday themed decor were sat along the walls, while warm winter clothing littered the center pathways of the store folded neatly on wooden tables.

"Hey if you guys see anything you like let me know, ok?" James looked to them to with a smile.

Both nodded back. James began shuffling through the clothes.

Krystal found a small ornament on a shelf, a tiny white present with a red trimmed wrap and bow made of glass that had a string attached to it. It read "Merry Christmas" across the front of it. Krystal tilted her head in confusion and walkes over to James.

"James." She looked up to him with the ornament behind her back and he turned to her.

"What is Chriss-miss?" James smiled.

"Well it's many things for different people, but to me its a time to be with the people you love and care about and show them that you really care about them." he smiled at her.

Krystal stared at the ground in contemplation of the words "people you love and care about." She smiled and when the front desk woman wasn't looking she slid the small ornament into her hoodie pocket.

James kept sitting thinking. He found a pair of sweatpants for Krystal and some socks to keep warm, but he had no idea what to get Ace. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ace tugging a long piece of fabric off a hook. James walked over and grabbed it for him.

It was a peppermint style scarf with red and white lines in a pattern going down the length of the fabric.

"You want this?" To which Ace happily nodded.

James chuckled at Ace's fullhearty nature and walked over to the woman at the desk.

"Hello miss, just these." as he placed the three clothing items on the counter. Krystal sat at the counter staring up at the woman scanning the items. Krystal felt guilty with the ornament in her pocket and started avoiding the woman's face.

"Alright sir, that will be 1000 pokedollars." (which is the equivalent to $10)

James handed over the money and took the bags from the woman.

As they walked out. The woman winked at Krystal and mouthed the words "merry christmas."

Krystal smiled back and played the words back in her head "people you love and care about." it was enough to warm her up inside.

Outside, James wrapped the scarf around Ace who loved his new warm gift. Krystal put on the sweat pants that James got for her. She now wore small red sweat pants with her red hoodie to match.

Outside the snow had piled high enough for footprints to be visible in the white fluff, about 1.5 inches. James reached into the bag and pulled out a small pair of tight wool socks. He handed them to Krystal who looked wildly confused.

"These are socks, I know they might not fit you but I figured they might keep your feet warm in the snow." Krystal blushed at the kind gesture and Ace squaked at the lack of his compensation for the cold.

"Ace you don't have to worry about your feet getting cold, you can sit on my shoulder or head." To which Ace chirped happily.

Krystal slipped the small fabric onto her small pointed feet. Surpisingly they fit her well and fit right in with her pale skin even with her feet being green.

James dipped his hand on the fluffy surface and it all came back to him. standing outside in the school yard packing a snow ball ready to play with his friends at recess. When he reopened his eyes he had unconsciously made a snowball.

"Whats that?" James jumped at the sudden realisation of how close Krystal was to his face as she looked over his shoulder.

After catching his breath he began to speak. "Its a snowball, I used to play a game when I was younger."

"What kind of game?" In that moment James wanted to demonstrate what he meant but didn't have the heart to make either of them the victom of his icy barrage.

He put the cold icy ball in Krystal's hand. "Now throw it at me." James sat with his eyes closed expecting the same hesitation that he felt for them to be felt by Krystal too, but instead was met with a face full of snow. James wipped it off his face to see a laughing Krystal. His face froze with a blush, he never saw her so happy. She had the most genuine smile on her face, it almost made him forget that he just got hit by a snowball.

She kept laughing till a snowball collided with her cheek and when she turned another met her face. Now it was James' turn to laugh rolling on his back in the snow.

He looked up and his eyes nearly bulged out of his head as he saw Krystal with over thirty snowballs all formed with her psychic ability. James couldn't tell but Ace sat laughing hysterically at the two as Krystal rained down snow onto James with his fleeing. This continued for about an hour with Krystal making some balls for Ace so he could drop some in from above and join the fun.

After about two hour and a red face James surrendered and Krystal and Ace gave each other a high five their faces just as irritated by the cold as James' was.

The sky turning to a tinge of grey singifying the falling of the sun.

"You guys ready to head inside?" James asked them to which they both nodded their heads in agreement.

James walked up to the person at the front desk and payed for another night in their same room while Krystal and Ace headed over to the room. Sitting on the bed letting their breath slow to relax. Shortly after James walked into the room with a tray with some cups.

"The Inn had some hot choco up front for their consistent guests"

Krystal shot up at the thought of human food or in this case drinks. James handed them each a cup with a few small napkins wrapped around them to keep their hands from getting burned.

Krystal sniffed the concoction and then let the tip of her tongue hit the liquid, it was definetly hot, but what really lit her eyes up was the sweet taste of the liquid. Her eyes sparkled with happiness and she continued to dip her tongue on the mixture till it would be cool enough to drink. James sat in a chair he pulled up near the bed and watched on as Ace kept dipping his beak in liquid and chattered his beak to let the liquid flow down his throat. After a bit Krystal was able to sip the liquid and savor every bit of it to the very last drop. James felt the onset of drowsiness set in and looked at the two pokemon in front of him. He felt so happy to be surrounded by pokemon and just enjoying himself in their company.

"Hey guys." James said drowsily gaining both of the pokemons' attention.

"I know you guys would probably be happier in the wild and free, but I just wanted to say." James looked up at them both with tears in his eyes "You guys are the best family I've ever had."

Krystal felt tears well in her eyes too. She kept playing the words in her head "family". She smiled and walked over to James crawling onto his lap hugging his waist and Ace flew over on top of his head. They all felt the atmosphere become thick as they all started to drift into sleep. Krystal snuggled up and whispered "Merry Christmas" and fell asleep.

Krystal awoke to a familiar room lit by a crackling fireplace. Her eyes shot wide open when she heard a familiar sound as well. The muffled sounds of her mother choking were playing endlessly. She was shaking and this time she ran to the room without hesitation and slammed open the door with Rick nearly seconds from choking her to death. The whole dark images playing over again, filling her soul with a dark force burning her heart. Krystal created a dark purple and black sphere in her hands, a sphere so dark it threatened to suck the light from the room into it. She hurled it at Rick and watched as his mortal body crushed and snapped in on the sphere till there was no trace of him left. Krystal in a panic ran over to her mother.

"Momma, Momma, please, are you ok?" Her mother's head snapped towards her direction and spoke with a deep booming stoic voice.

"You wish this is what happened? Don't you?" Krystal sat paralyzed as her mother and all the room around her melted into nothingness. A figure rose from the ground. a large stoic robe like creature with deep eyes and a feather garb and hands that met no arms, but petruided from the robe sleeves. Sharp pointed legs like a gardevoir. Once again it began to speak.

" **You** are the reason you are tormented. **YOU** let him live and left that thing with your mother's corpse."

Krystal could feel anger boiling her blood like poison. "There was nothing I could do, I... I would of been killed if not by Rick then his pokemon."

"You could have erased him from reality, you could of wiped his miserable existence clean from this life and ended all your problems, to top it off you got yourself caught again, that wouldn't have happened if you knew the power you possess!"

Krystal went on the defence "James is nothing like Rick, he is genuine and he isn't like a normal human."

"Rick was kind and seemed genuine.. where did that lead you?"

Krystal could barely contain her rage brewing up above her limit.

"Why does it matter, whats in the past is in the past, I can't fix it."

"Of course you can, you just need to do one thing."

"Like what?" She retorted annoyed.

"End all human life on Earth, with that I can promise the return of your mother and you can start with that creature you call James."

Krystal was ready to burst.

Suddenly the figure changed its voice to a more familiar voice, much like Rick's "Think about all the lovely things he's doing to her corpse right now." Krystal's skin crawled and her eyes burned with anger.

"I bet he treats her body like a slut, stuffing his dick inside her like a whore!, He probably got her body stuffed like a pet!, his precious little pet!"

She couldn't stand it, she fired pysbeam at the figure who simply reformed itself after every hit.

He walked up to her ear and whispered with his stoic voice again "You have the power to fix everything, you must surrender to your power and close your dieing heart."

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST SHUT UP!?"

She fired a powerful black orb at the form who just walked into it and hit an invisible barrier surrounding him.

"All I own is silence, it is you who gives me voice, now will you sit in this false reality and suffer your mind's voice? or will you return to the nightmare you awake to and do what must be done?"

Krystal felt her body fill with horrify power and she screamed and collided her fist with the form. The earth beneath her rose with quakes of power, Then it all went white.

 **December 22,**

 **Delroost Town inn**

Krystal awoke with tears rolling down her eyes, them now being deeply irritated. She began to shake at the dreams that ensued in the night. James stirred at the feeling of movement, but didn't want to remove himself from the comfort either. He placed a hand on Krystal who jumped at first, but then she eased into the comfort, slowing her breathing as James calmly moved his hand over her head.

Could this all be some game?, some way to butter her up and get what he wanted out of her? No, it couldn't be she thought, why would he treat Ace no different? Krystal suddenly sat up and turned herself towards a very tired James.

"You ok Krystal?" James whispered.

"Am I someone you care about?, someone you love?"

James was shocked at the sudden question. "Of course I care about you and love you." His tone genuine and somewhat hurt.

"Why?" Krystal's voice was stone cold.

"Krystal I... I love you much more than you could ever imagine, I know you don't know me that well, but you're a person to me too and like I said you are the best family I could have ever asked for, I'd be less of a person without you."

Krystal sat in silence, unsure of what to say next. She just placed her head onto James chest, James simply continued to stroke her hair.

"I hope that you mean everything you say." She spoke with her eyes closed against his chest breathing in slowly.

"I mean every word, I promise." James said still rubbing her head.

Krystal and James sat there for nearly an hour just breathing, just comforting each other in silence until they returned to sleep.

Soon the sun rose over the horizon through the neigboring forests and cutting its light past the wooden spires.

As usual James awoke first. Looking down at Krystal then up to Ace's beak hanging just in view above his head. His back a bit stiff from falling asleep in the chair. He rubbed Krystal's head until her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at James.

"Good morning sleepy head." he smiled at her and through her tiredness she smiled back.

Just then Ace stretched his wings and quitely yawned through his open beak. "Good morning to you too, comfy up there?" Ace just pretended to get comfortable again and pull some of James hair up to act like a blanlet.

"Hehe hey!" James laughed while trying to grab Ace off his head.

Once he got both of them on his lap he spoke again. "You guys ready to head to the next city?" Krystal just layed her head back into his stomach and let out a muffled "aww" into his hoodie.

"Do we have to?" James rubbed her head again.

"I wouldn't mind staying another day, but we don't wanna run out of money before we see all of the world or at least all of the Corona region."

Krystal look up at James. "Can we at least get more hot cocoa when we get to the next place?"

James looked down at her and smiled "Of course."

Krystal intensified her stare "Promise?"

James put his left hand up and his other on his other hand on his heart "You have my word."

Krystal smiled and Ace chirped happily with a bounce of his feet.

After their short interaction James headed out with his pokemon by his side after returning the room keys to the front desk.

Outside Mia and Cham were practicing his moves, both psychic and fighting. Mia saw James and walked towards him and his team.

"Bout time you guys showed up, anymore and I thought we might have to leave you guys behind." she teased before flashing her badge at James.

"Haha not all of us are morning people. We would catch up either way." James retorted confidently.

Mia chuckled smuggly "Well then try and keep up with us." Mia said before they all were ready to head off into the northern Dusk forest right before route 14.

The forest layed in a thick fog that made easy for a lot of pokemon to try and ambush prey and careless trainers especially with the snow still falling.

They walked for about 3 miles in the dense white obscuring clouds. Krystal, Ace and Cham made quick work of the wild pokemon and made the journey a lot easier as they continued down the path.

Soon they came upon a large wooden suspended bridge. The bridge had multiple planks on top of rope underneath it as well as ropes that connected at both ends and met the planks at the middle in a wide "V" shape. James couldn't help but feel like something was off about the bridge, but he brushed it off. The bridge stretched over a large gorge and the thick fog left it hard to tell the exact distance to the bottom. it was as if the bridge went over a river of fog.

"Well thats a hell of a huge bridge." James exclaimed.

"I'll say... Meet you on the other side!" As Mia ran across with Cham by her side shaking the bridge and scaring James with the suddenness of her actions.

"You trying to give me a heart attack woman?!" James yelled from across the bridge, her body completely out of vison due to the fog.

"Stop worrying and just cross it ya big baby." Mia yelled back.

James, Krystal, and Ace readied to cross the bridge. They got about half way across when Ace looked behind them and saw three shapes in the fog moving. Suddenly a snap was heard and the bridge leaned to the right slightly and Ace squaked and Krystal translated it as "Run!" James and Krystal ran across the bridge, with Mia's figure visible in the fog. The second rope snapped knocking James down with the weight of his bag.

"James!" Krystal yelled running back to him as Ace flew from his head and tried to tug him back up. Just as Krystal grabbed James' arm a loud crack was heard and the bridge started to collapse. Krystal reached for Mia's hand, but was only an inch short of connecting it. Ace couldn't hold James up and lost grip on him as Krystal and James plummeted down into the darkening fog.

"James!!" Mia screamed as her voice faded away with the increase in velocity.

James looked to Krystal and started to cry. "Im sorry Krystal, I never wanted it to end this way" his tears wellled up and flew up into the air.

Krystal felt the same overwelming power she had before and the voice from her dreams spoke in her mind. "You can't change your mother's fate, but what you have now, is a choice." In that moment, Krystal's eyes glowed with a powerful purple hue. Arcs of purple lightning striking the open air as she lifted her hands and a huge purple sphere of energy enveloped herself and James. James was so intranced by the display of light he almost forgot they were falling. As she held the force around them, their descent slowed to a near halt. Once they were about a foot from the bottom, the energy dissipated and Krystal and James fell to the ground below. James picked Krystal up and started laughing in rejoice.

"You did it, *huff* you did it, you saved *huff* us." Then James' face went pale when he noticed she was unconscious.

"Krystal?!, Krystal!" He placed her body down and layed his head on her chest listening to her heartbeat. He sighed in relief when he was able to hear her slow heartbeat.

James took in their surroundings. They were swallowed by a river of thick fog that made even the light of the sun appear faint. He figured it best not to stray away from the wall of the gorge that could barelly be seen as well. He could hear the sound of a river, but with the fog, it was impossible to see it. James carried Krystal while following the wall, fear and anxiety welling up in his soul with every passing minute. He traveled for what seemed like an hour before he found a cave along the wall that had a small stream of water coming out of it, he figure that this was the source of the river noises. He needed to rest, wondering aimlessly wasn't going to save them.

James layed against the moist rocky interior of the cave, the water ran in the middle of the cave. James set down his bag and set Krystal down on his lap. He pet her hair and watched the small rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. His tears threatened to well again.

"Krystal, I'm sorry I got us into this, i should of been faster, I should of listened to you. Even if we didn't see the world I wouldn't care if it meant that you were ok." His words fell on deft ears and he hugged her body to his chest and the tears finally won him over as they poured from his eyes.

"Hello?, anyone down there?" A voice called from deeper in the cave.

James perked up recognising the voice. "Mia?!"

"Oh snap dude your ok?, I thought you were gone for sure." Mia's voice shouted back down the cave.

James picked up Krystal and lit his lighter before he ran towards the voice up in the cave when finally there she was.

"Hey dude, I'm glad to see you're ok." looking down to Krystal in her arms with a bit of a smug smile. "Her too."

"It's great that you are here too but which way do we go and where is Cham and Ace?" James questioned getting a wierd vibe from the whole situation.

"Cham is in his pokeball and Ace is right outside of the cave entrance above." Mia assured him.

"Alright lets get going then" James sped ahead.

They travelled a decent distance, ascending upwards before coming upon a splitting path.

"Take the right it leads back up." Mia told him and he immediately ran to the right.

James could see a light and ran further towards it, joy welling up in his heart untill he finally reached the lights source. A miners lantern that had been lit recently and a corpse of a trainer, probably looking for a way out as well. James froze and started to turn around.

"Uh Mia, I think we should head ba.." as he completely turned around about a foot away stood Mia with a pistol pointed right at him.

James backed up slowly towards the wall until his foot bumped into the lantern on the ground knocking it over and causing it to flicker. James' heart was racing, so much was happening in such a short time.

"Mia, why are you doing this?"

"Are you really surprised?, It was all a matter of time, that Kirlia of your's is strong, she could be used for so much more."

James looked down to Krystal in his arms. Then looked back up to Mia with fire in his eyes.

"If you think I would ever let you lay a finger on her, you must be dense as shit." James spoke, intensifying his grip on on Krystal.

Mia looked to the gun in her hand and then to James. "You got guts, but guts won't stop a bullet."

James stood there for what seemed like years, dread looming over him, but his rage and confidence holding his ground.

James look at his surroundings trying to find an advantage, but came out with nothing.

James layed down Krystal and his bag. He decided that there was no other way out. James looked down to the ground and took in a deep breath. His gut wanted him to be just like in the movies, but his mind called him a fool.

"Are you going to comply, or do I need to remove the problem?"

In an instance James ran at Mia with nothing else on his mind except his promise. His left hand colliding with the gun in her hand. He pushed her to the ground, he struggled to hold her hand down, she possed massive strength. He winded up a punch with tears in his eyes aiming for her face. His fist collided with her palm blocking his fist. He struggled to free his hand from her grip, but managed to get it free. He aimed for the gun in her other hand trying to free it from her grip and noticed the gun was warm and it felt soft, like.. flesh... or fur. James realis, this wasn't a normal person. In his moment of realisation Mia pushed James off of her and pointed the gun to him while he was knocked to the ground.

"You're a pest, now its your time to die."

James stood up with his arms folded looking to Mia before him.

"Show me your badge." James spoke.

"What?!"

"Show me your badge Mia!" James commanded.

"That doesn't matter!, give me the fucking Kirlia or die!" She snarled.

James went into his bag and pulled out a small pocket knife from one of the small compartments.

He walked with it towards Mia with his heart stone cold.

"Back off or I'll shoot you!" She warned.

James ran at her and landed the knife right into her shoulder, twisting it slightly and pulling it out quickly. She screamed and her form warped and twisted as did her voice. James stood and watched this unfold. Her body finally stopped warping revealing a female Zoroark. James watched as the Zoroark fleeded into the darkness. James could hear other footsteps and went to his bag to get the Gloom spores from the med kit. Two other pokemon came from the darkness of the cave. A Zangoose and a Tsareena now stood before him. The Zangoose ran toward him now and James shielded himself and the pokemon dug its claws across James' arms drawing some blood from them. James was about to use the Gloom spores before the Tsareena tied up his arms with vines. James struggled in the vines tight grip as the Zangoose readied its claws again.

"Should we kill him?" The Zangoose questioned.

"No, you get the Kirlia, I'll have some fun with my new toy." she replied looking to James.

The Zangoose walked towards Krystal and James ran towards him with rage filling his mind and heart.

"I'll fucking kill you!" James screamed being held back by the vines.

James had never felt so much hatred for pokemon in his life, he never thought pokemon capable of such horrible acts.

"I love when they scream." The Tsareena said while tightening the vines pulling him to the ground.

Suddenly a booming echoed squak came from deeper in the cave. James recognised the sound it belonged to.

"Ace!" The vines stretched around James' face and covered his mouth.

Ace came storming down the cave coming head first to try and hit the Tsareena, but was deflected my the sudden swipe from the Zangoose. He tumbled back a far distance as his body fell weak and shaken up by the hit he took.

James let out a muffled cry to Ace and was pushed further to the ground by the Tsareena pushing her foot to his chest.

"Worms like your kind don't deserve our powers. You are no master, today you will call me master." the Tsareena said as she stomped on James' crotch sending tears out his eyes and making his body jolt up in pain.

The Zangoose grabbed Krystal and started its way past James stepping on Ace along the way. Ace was filling with pain, but his mind wouldn't give up. In a flash of white Ace grew in size and his head crest grew too. His talons became razor sharp and his beak elongated. He stood in his evolved form Staravia. Filled with newfound energy and confidence, he rushed towards the Zangoose who turned around too late. Ace sunk his talons into the Zangoose's back making him drop Krystal to the ground as she started to regain conciousness. She took in the surroundings with a swimming mind. She saw Ace and a Zangoose in immense pain, but her eyes lit when she saw the Tsareena on top of James.

The Tsareena grinded its body against James' body who tried his best to break free from the ever tightening vines. "Beg for your master, beg for your freedom and I might make this fun before you die." The Tsareena taunted as James bit down on the vines on his mouth trying to break free.

Krystal felt the same power she had felt in her dream. A vial power that threatened to consume her very soul.

James broke the vine around his mouth "I made a promise to that Kirlia and I won't brake it, so do what you want, but don't you dare hurt her." The Tsareena smiled deviously "Good boy."

Krystal heard this and her heart was filled with a different strength. An amazing strength that made her feel warm inside. She walked up slowly to the Tsareena without her noticing.

"Thats it, just let it happen, today will be the day you lose **Everything.** " the Tsareena whispered to James before grabbing his crotch.

Krystal grabbed the Tsareena by her throat, the shock causing the vines to loosen and Krystal threw her against the nearby wall. James, now free went after the Zangoose who was slamming his back into the walls to try and get Ace off.

James knocked him to the ground causing Ace to fly off. James grabbed the pocket knife from his pocket again and looked to the Zangoose who's face was painted with regret and fear.

James closed his eyes and readied the knife "forgive me."

He dug the knife into the Zangoose's throat causing him to fade away slowly as he lost blood and oxygen. James was shaken up by the whole thing, time slowed down and he felt like his soul had been stained. He sat distant from reality until his attention was brought to Krystal who was flailing the Tsareena against the wall of the cave.

"Don't you ever *Slam* touch *Slam* my family *Slam* again! *Slam*" Each slam more intense then the last.

Finally she stopped when the Tsareena was unconcious and she walked over to James. James wanted nothing more than to hug her, but she was more concerned with their safety.

"We should get going, I don't want to have to kill her if she wakes up."

James looked to the Zangoose and replied with a small "Yeah, you're right."

James grabbed his bag and took the lantern with them to light the way.

They followed Ace down the dark depths to escape the cave and leave behind what happened. Krystal kept replaying the words James said earlier.

James looked to her and spoke "Thank you."

This pulled Krystal out of her thoughts and she looked up at him.

"I mean it, if it wasnt for you I..." James stopped himself. "Nevermind, I'm just glad you're all ok.

"You made me a promise." She leaned her head against him. "I'll do the same for you." As they walked out into the piecing light coming from the cave exit.

 **To be continued...**

 **Author's note: "Omg I'm not dead." I'm sorry for the late update to this story, like REALLY LATE, but I've been having a lot of IRL stuff happening and haven't had a lot of time to write down my ideas. I hope this was worth the wait :).**

 **-Rook**


	7. Chapter 7 - From Within

**December 22,**

 **Dusk Gorge Cave**

The fog was still as dense as ever and it appeared the cave exit was farther north now from the bridge. Mia and Cham were waiting their friends' hopeful return after Ace went in to search. Finally from the cave, all three emerged, Ace, James, and Krystal.

Mia and Cham ran to them. "James dude, I'm so glad you're ok!, you nearly got me to cry man, you can't be scaring me like that." She said while pulling him into an embrace.

James returned the hug, feeling her clothes knowing it was the real Mia.

"Well I owe my life to someone special, twice over." As he looked to Krystal who was talking and rejoicing with Cham who was estatic to see his friends again.

"Dude, I'm glad you're still here for the journey, I don't know what I'd do without you guys, hell, I don't know what Cham would do without them, they're like a family to him." pointing to Krystal and Ace.

"You guys are great friends too and Cham is definitely a great family to us." James said looking over to the group of pokemon.

Mia turned to James "So, you gonna tell me what happened down there?"

James looked to her "Well you see..." James rambled about the past events leaving out the graphic details, but not leaving out any of the events.

Mia stood stunned at all of this sudden information. "Geez dude, you.. I.. damn.. this has been quite a wild ride for you guys, sorry about leaving yall at the bridge, I guess my confidence got the better of me."

"Don't be, your confidence who you are, you couldn't have known any of this was gonna happen." James assured her.

"Yeah, but you guys definitely deserve a break when we get to the next town." Mia commented.

Mia and James called the group of pokemon over and they started up the path again.

Along the path a Poochyena hopped from the bush and blocked their path with its small teeth bared and squeaky bark.

Krystal was having fire rise in her heart. She was clenching her fists and focused in on the form before her, ready to really do some damage. Flashbacks playing like lightning im her kind pf the Mightyenas and Rick. James, took notice and decided to try and lower the situation.

"M-maybe Cham should take this one. H-He does have the type advantage after all."

They traveled about three miles before night fell over them. James and Mia had set up their tents while Ace and Cham went and got sticks to make a fire. James lit the fire with his lighter and the burning pile helped to keep them all warm in the cold winter air.

Krystal stared into the fire, her mind replaying the Tsareena in her head, her words, her actions, what she would have done to James... all just to toy with her. It made her blood boil, she tossed a leaf into the fire and watched its flaming sparks fly out and its hard stem curl up and slowly turn to ash.

James sat next to her and spoke. "You alright, you seem distant."

"I'm fine, just... thinking."

"About?" James questioned.

Krystal looked up to see Cham and Mia going into their tent, Ace slept in James' tent as well. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure, I'm all ears." James assured her.

"I... I feel like I'm going to get you guys killed." Krystal said with a shaking voice.

James sat confused "What do you mean?"

"I mean, these pokemon who keep attacking us must be coming from somewhere and they were willing to kill you all just to get to me." Krystal looked to James.

"Even if they tried I wouldn't want to see you badly hurt, I could never forgive myself."

James looked to her with worried eyes.

Krystal looked at James' arms, they were exposed due to the Zangoose cutting the hoodie to shreds after he attacked James. His arms were wrapped in bandages from the cuts the Zangoose gave him.

Krystal gently put her hands on James' arms and pushed up the tarnished hoodie remains that hung onto the hoodie.

"They hurt you, and that hurts me too."

James brushed his hand on her cheak to wipe the tear from her eyes. "They can't hurt us anymore." He said with a stern face.

Krystal felt a wave over her of both fear and security. Something felt different to her.

James smiled sincerely, but still felt the guilt of what he did looming over him.

Krystal wiped her tears once again and just placed her head on James' lap.

James continued to pet her as she slowed her breathing. "I know you are worried about the future, but we got this, if they keep coming we'll be ready for the worst and live like its the best" James reassured her.

"You're a good person, you know that?" Krystal said with a deep breath.

"You make me a good person." James whispered to her.

Krystal smiled at him. She started to relax and had some energy left in her.

James looked to Krystal and got an idea. "Can I ask you a question too?" James asked.

"Sure, what is it?" she replied as she rolled to look up at him.

"Can I hear you sing, I.. uh, think your voice is very pretty." James said with a blush. "You don't have to if you don't want t..." As he was about to finish she began to sing a song she head her mother sing before.

"Wake me before you sleep, sweet eyes like your's aren't made to weep.

This world will try and tear you apart, the caged bird sings because it has a heart.

Stay up with me and smile, just stay here and lets laugh for a while.

You dont need to sleep to have dreams, let your heart pour out like bright red streams.

Before you finally go and rest your head, let momma see that smile once more before bed."

Krystal smiled once she finished her song and rolled back over. She felt tears hitting the back of her head, she looked up to James to see his eyes pouring tears of happiness as he stared down to Krystal.

"That was beautiful, thank you for sharing your voice with me." Krystal smiled up to him and put her hand to his heart. "Thank you for being you." She started to drift to sleep in his comfort.

"Good night Krystal." James said with a happy sobbing voice.

"Good night James." She mirrored with a yawn.

James wiped his tears and drifted to sleep watching the fire dance.

James awoke in the cave he had been in before and felt his mind swimming. He looked around to find a mirror of himself repeating a stabbing motion over and over.

James walked up slowly to the form that resembled him and widened his eyes at the sight before him.

The form was repeatedly stabbing Krystal's lifeless body and whispering "forgive me" over and over again.

James stood stunned at the sight nearly throwing up.

The figure turned to James slowly and spoke again. "Please forgive me." it said before melting away with the rest of the cave into darkness.

James gripped his head and closed his eyes. "This can't be real."

A stoic voice spoke to him from the nothingness. "This is what COULD happen."

James shot up and looked around for its source. "Who are you?"

The unknown being chuckled "I am no man, I am no demon." The figure stepped out of the darkness into James' line of sight.

A familiar figure of tarnished cloth robes, sharp pointed legs, Hands with no connecting arms and a feather garb. To James this was a stranger. It began to speak again. "I am an IDEA."

James panicked and went on the defence. "Who are you and why are you doing this to me, I would never hurt Krystal!" James said with a staggered breath.

The figure laughed and pointed to James. "YOU have already hurt her and you'll continue to hurt her with your presence."

This got James fuming. "How would I have hurt her?"

The voice suddenly became booming and appeared to be coming from everwhere at once. "YOU are the one who captured her, forced her to walk this miserable existence with you, only to have these pokemon hunt you down to get to her. SHE spends so much of her energy protecting you and what do you do?, NOTHING." The figure shot golden chains from the holes in its sleeves and wrapped them around James arms.

James struggled to get loose, pulling and tugging. "You enjoy this pretty boy?, you like being powerless?, defenseless?, Vulnerable?, YOU have no power here. You have no power In real life, YOU HAVE NO POWER ANYWHERE." The figure tightened the chains as they started to dig against James' skin.

The voice suddenly became calm and misgevious. "Apologies, perhaps this." It warped its form into the Tsareena from the cave causing James' eyes to widen as it spoke again in a feminin voice. "Is more your forte." James hadn't even noticed the chains warping into vines. James stood stunned as the figure walked to him, pushing his body to the ground with a hard kick, making him hit an invisible floor amd snaoing mpre vines around his legs. The figure got on top of him and went right next to his ear. "You are a doom to everyone around you, they will all die, and when they do, I'll be here in your mind to comfort your sad form and make your dreams bring you closer to suicide." it bit his ear seductively as James just shook in fear.

The form stood up and brought its foot up into the air to a near 90 degree angle. "Perhaps this will leave you with a fun memory." As it brought its foot down to stomp on his crotch.

James' eyes shot up to see he was still be the campfire that had long ago burned out. He was covered in a cold sweat and his heart was running faster than his breath. His lungs choked on air and he calmed down when he saw Krystal sleeping in the soft half moon glow. He calmed down and just focused his attention on her breath and slowly mirrored her slow rythmic breathing. He just sat for an hour petting her hair watching her smile in her sleep. He looked on in anger at the sky. "I won't let anyone hurt her, I won't cause her more problems, I Will make her happy." he told himself as he grabbed the switch blade from his pocket that was covered in dry blood with the past event replaying in his head. "No matter what happens." He said as he tightened his grip on the hilt shaking in his grasp.

He sat for about another hour before the exhaustion set in again and he found himself falling back to sleep, meeting nothing, but dreamless sleep.

 **December 23,**

 **Route 14**

Ace woke first to the sounds of other bird pokemon in the early morning sun. He decided to go for a flight with everyone still asleep. He stretched his wings in the early morning sun and lifted himself into the air with several flaps of his large wings. He loved the feeling of flying through the air, the wind, like an angels' gentle hands holding him up as he moved with the currents of air. Even with the bitterness of the winter air he still felt at home in the sky. The fog below was much clearer now in the morning and made it easy to see all of the trees and path bellow him. He lost track of everything till the warmth of his scarf reminded him of his new friends. He felt a warmth inside himself and he smiled as he leaned himself to fly back to the camp. He fluttered back down to the ground and found himself with a refreshing energy, ready for the day ahead.

James and Krystal were packing up the camp as they noticed the re-arrival of Ace to the camp site.

Krystal walked over to him as James continued to pack things up.

"So how was your morning so far Ace, where did you head to?" Krystal asked.

"I just thought to fly for a bit, it was refreshing especially after evolving" he said with a puff of his chest still ultimately looking adorable in doing so.

"That's good, I'm happy you were able to have a good morning..." She trailed off looking back to James.

"Something wrong?" Ace said with a tilt of his head?

"No, just... James seems like he hasn't been well, he seems... off."

"I'm sure he's just shook up from all the stuff that went down in the cave, who knows what happened before I got there or you woke up."

"Yeah, you're right, I just hope he doesn't... change."

"What do you mean?" Ace said with a look of confusion.

"I don't know, I trust him but, I just don't want him to change is all... especially for us." Krystal said looking away.

Ace walked over and patted Krystal's back with his wing. "I'm sure he will cleer up soon, you make him happy enough to keep him from changing."

His compliment made Krystal smile and she looked back to Ace. "Thanks, that means a lot." She said before walking back over to James.

James just finished getting his bag together with the tent and they each had a bread roll for the road ahead. His face still stern with the thoughts of his dream last night. His face softened when he saw Krystal approach him.

"Hey Krystal, you ready to get going?"

"Yeah, I'm always ready." she said with a confident smile.

James mirrored her confidence with a wide smile. "Alright, let get going."

Mia and Cham had just finished packing up as well and they headed farther down route 14 to Velvet Town.

 **December 23,**

 **Area Unknown**

A lone grunt hesitantly walked down to the same dark office with Giovanni awaiting the news.

"So, how did that expedition go?" Giovanni questioned the grunt.

"Well it wasn't exactly fruitful." The grunt hesitantly replied.

Giovanni's face contorted to one of annoyance. "So are they returning to be punished for their failure?" Giovanni questioned.

"Well..." The grunt paused. "We lost their signals just a moment ago." The grunt replied looking down.

Giovanni raised an eyebrow. "Oh, are they all dead then?"

The grunt started to sweat. "Not exactly."

"Go on.." Giovanni said now looking with a face of anger.

"One of the signals was lost due to inactive brain waves, but the others." He cleared his throat. "Were um... tampered with." The grunt replied shaking.

This peaked Giovanni's interest. "Huh, I knew we should of used the Shadow pokeballs on them, they seem to have potential." he whispered to himself.

"Um, what sir?" the grunt replied.

"Nothing, send in another group of pokemon after that Kirlia, but this time, you must be with them and they need to be in pokeballs, understand?"

"Yes sir." The grunt replied.

"Good, Good, the more people we can get to take her in the better and send a search party of grunts to look for those two other pokemon, they could still be useful assets, if not by will, then by force." Giovanni commanded.

"Yes sir, understood." The grunt hurriedly ascended the stairs without looking back and Giovanni just smiled as he returned to his work.

 **A while earlier,**

 **December 23,**

 **Route 14 East forest**

The Tsareena was treating the Zoroark's shoulder wound with a healing salve made from the nectar on her head.

"Your wound is healed up, you don't even deserve my healing, I should of let your wound get infected." The Tsareena told the Zoroark.

"I did my part, you guys said you could handle him." The Zoroark snarled back.

"You could of offered some muscle, now we are down one member and you know whats going to happen if we go back."

The Zoroark shivered at what that entailed. Rigorous torture and humiliation awaited them upon their return, a price to pay for failure. She looked to the scares and marks beneath her fur from the past failed missions.

"It's rather lucky that we are considered low priority to them, pawns if you will, having no pokeball to bind us is quite good don't you think?" The Tsareena remarked.

The Zoroark looked puzzled. "So what if we have no pokeball, they still have tracking devices in us and they will disable our motor functions if we so much as pull them!, then they will make our punishment even worse!, you know what happened to the others like us!" The Zoroark replied filled with anger.

The Tsareena chuckled. "You doubt my abilities." She then pulled a small chip like device the size of a thumb tack from out of her turtle neck like skin around her mouth. "This is a key card used to disarm the tracking device."

The Zoroark looked in disbelief. "How did you get that?!"

"Humans will do anything when you please their desires" she said with a seductive tone. "Those guards are easy to make a trade with, quite a momma's boy I might add."

The Zoroark just looked with disgust. "But how are we gonna get to them, they are embeded under our neck about a quarter inch in?"

The Tsareena made a sharp blade out of grass from her skin and looked to Zoroark who was stunned by fear.

"Now be a good girl and turn around for momma." She said with a devious smile.

"You must think I'm crazy if you think I'll let you use that on me."

"What?, scared of a little foreplay?" She replied with a seductive tone.

"I'm not gonna let you cut open my neck to pull out a piece of metal." She snarled.

"Oh!, I'm sorry, I didn't know you liked being abused and used by humans. Is one swift little cut too much?, would you rather them stomp you and whip you for your failure and them use you like a toy?, honestly if thats what you're into there's no shame in liking BDSM."

The Zoroark cringed at her words, but said nothing.

"Fine, if you won't take it out, then at least help a lady friend out."

Tsareena snapped the blade off and handed it to Zoroark who hesitantly approached her from behind.

She dug the blade delicately into her the Tsareena's hard neck hearing the crincle of her plant cell like skin as the blade cut inwards. Her blood leaking slow and viscous as was her plant fluid. She kept cutting till the small chip was visible. Tsareena handed her the key card and she inserted it into a small opening making a beep and a light turned off as it loosened from her skin.

"Oh playing with my insides, how naughty of you." Tsareena playfully teased.

"Please shut up..." Zoroark said with a face of utter disgust as she pulled the chip out of Tsareena's neck.

Tsareena stood up and stretched. "Ah much better."

She pulled out a small needle like thorn and attatched a vine to it and made a quick and blind stitch to close the opening on her neck.

Zoroark stood watching unknowing of what to do next.

"Well, I'll be off now, I have a little runt to deal some justice to. Now."

She turned to Zoroark and pulled another sharp blade of grass. "Would you like freedom or not?"

Zoroark turned around and sighed. "Lets just get this over with."

"Thats my girl."

 **Present,**

 **December 23,**

 **Route 14 Path**

James and Mia, along with their pokemon talk amongst each other and were enjoying the lack of activity in terms of wild pokemon attacks.

The surrounding forest all remained quiet till a lone poochyena pounced from the shrubbery to block their way. It barks came out a squeaks and its teeth could barely be seen with their small size.

Jame smiled at the attempt at intimidation from the small creature, then his face nearly turned white when he saw Krystal. She had her teeth grinding, fists clenched. He could see the fire in her eyes, a callback to the past hurt and anger in her eyes. James placed a hand her shoulder delicately

"Maybe Cham should take this one, He has the type advantage afterall." James smiled sheepishly.

Krystal caught on to James' attempt to defuse her anger and reluctantly agreed as she faced away from the wild pokemon with a quite angry sigh.

Cham and the Poochyena dueled it out, but it was clear that Cham was vastly more skilled than the wild pokemon, eve. with it's confidence.

Cham finished off the battle with a low kick into a bullet punch sending the pokemon into a tree, collapsing, clearly unable to battle.

James approached the Poochyena. It tried limping away in fear of being hurt again, though James calmed him with a gentle stroke of the fur on his back.

"Its alright, I just wanna help." James reassured him in a calming low voice.

The Poochyena seemed to calm down and James got to work on his wounds. Krystal still facing away, kept sneaking peaks at James helping the Poochyena. She could feel the diagust in her stomach yet, she couldn't fault James, it was natural for him to help pokemon, or was it?, He had no problem killing the Zangoose. "Their could have been another way." she thought with a feeling of emptyness. She could of easily destroyed that Poochyena amd sent it limping home to tell all its friends that she would kill them if they ever came back. If only it had been her decision.

James finished patching up the Poochyena with a bandage across its back and stomach and one on its left hind legs.

"You're all set little guy.. or girl." James said with a smile and the Poochyena happily barked and jumped up to James licking his face prompting him to laugh. The Poochyena continued to happily barade him with licks untill a noise caught the Poochyena's attention and it scurried off back into the forest.

James got up and turned to the rest of the group.

"What a charmer" Mia sarcastically commented.

"Hey, can't just send him back like that, it would be wrong!" James responded pretending to be offended.

After a shared laugh they continued on their way.

Velvet town was just in view beyond the light fog and they all sped up to get there faster. The town was much bigger than Delroost town. The Town served as a commercial hub for merchants, fishermen, Apothecaries, and miners, having a massive open market that boomed with people even in the bitter cold of winter, but even more so in the summer.

The town had a flat ground with polished stones and bricks that was visible since the town's people plowed the carpet of snow into large neat piles. James, Krystal and Ace split from Mia and Cham. They went to look for a place to eat while Mia and Chan took a look around the market area. James, Krystal, and Ace came upon a local diner, The Moo Moo Diner. There was a Milktank with a chef's hat was stiring a bowl on the Diner's sign. It's exterior had several windows with a metal shiny look to it and red lights surrounding the roof with many Christmas decorations all about the windows and doors. Upon entry they were greeted by a waiter who politely seated them.

The seats had small spiral designs on them and the floor was checkere. The place had a 1980's ascetic to it.

"Would you like any drink to start off with?" The waiter asked.

"Just one waters and.." James looked to Krystal and Ace then whispered to the waiter who replied with a smile and handed them menus before heading off to get their drinks.

"Why did you look at us like that?" Krystal asked.

"Oh, its nothing." James said trying to contain his smile.

Krystal had suspicion, but decided to take a look at the papers before her.

She flipped through the pages unable to pronounce most of the words constantly asking James what they were.

James sat looking at the menu reading out most of the stuff to Krystal till she noticed a older man on another table had a bowl of a creamy cerial like substance with blue in it that she had had once before. James caught on to her stare and looked to her and smiled.

"Do you wanna order what we had in the hospital before?"

She had a sparkle in her eyes and replied with an excited but quiet "Yeah!"

James decided to order some mac and cheese and spicy grilled Tamato berries.

James looked to Ace who pecked to point at what he wanted. Ace pointed to "Fried Carp" to which James agreed to buy for him.

Krystal sat fiddling with the menu while she waited. She shot up whe the deep scent of chocolate floated into her nostrils. Her attention turning to the waiter who smiled as he place their drinks one by one in front of them. Krystal marveled at the familiar concoction before her.

Krystal looked over to James who winked at her and said "A promise is a promise."

James told the waiter their orders before the waiter disappeared to the back room again.

She and Ace sat and sipped at their drinks as they awaited their food.

"Hey guys." James said drawing Ace and Krystal's attention towards him.

"I just wanna say Thank you, I really don't know what I would of done without the either of you guys, especially yesterday."

Krystal and Ace could see the genuineness in his eyes, but underneath them they could tell something was wrong.

"James are you ok?, If you wanna talk about it you can." Krystal assured him and Ace nodded his head in agreement.

"I..." As James was about to start his words the waiter arrived handing them each their food.

They each awkwardly nibbled at their food waiting for James to feel comfortable enough to speak.

"I'm... I'm just a little tired, thats all." he said with a smile.

Krystal and Ace could tell this was a blatent lie, but they didn't want to push him if he didn't want to tell them, especially in public.

"He isn't going to tell us.." Krystal used her mental voice to Ace.

"You're right, He definitely has something going on with him." Ace responded in quiet peeps that Krystal could understand.

Krystal ate at her oran berry oatmeal constantly looking back up from her food to see James staring vacantly at his food with soft empty eyes. She watced him pick up his food with the fork and just stare and nibble here and there.

Krystal tried to close her eyes and take in the flavor of the food. She could see herself in the hospital with James again. His smile as he watched her eat the food, just happy to see her, she wanted to cry, so much had changed in such a short time, It was like being in Rick's house again, one thing leading down into a spiral of sadness and lies. James changed, and she felt like it was all her fault.

She was already missing everything about him.

Krystal and Ace finished their meals while James had only finished about half his meal. The waiter came around and offerend a take-out box to which James accepted before paying the bill.

They all headed out to meet up with Mia and Cham near the market area.

Mia and Cham walked with bags in their hands, from marketside sweet treats to exotic clothing and Cham had on a rather warm yet loose robe.

Once together again with James' group they went looking for the town's Gym. Along the way they saw a Pelipper fly over head and then it decended from above James. It shuffled its massive beak through a medium sized pouch and pulled out a letter addressed to James and gave it to him before flying off.

James sat widely confused as everyone stared at him awaiting for him to open it. James tore into the small envelope and his eyes widened when he saw who it was from.

"Its from my dad.." Everyone just stood silent unsure of what that entailed.

As James read the letter to himself he started to smile and perk up a bit before putting the letter away.

"What did he say?" Mia asked.

"He heard from a relative that I was going on a trip so he wrote to me just asking how things have been. He said that I should visit him when I make it to Velvet Town. He sent a Pelipper because he heard I was coming and wanted to make sure I got it fast."

James just looked on at the letter while Mia's face lit up.

"Why don't we go see him then?" She said with a smile.

James looked to her and the rest of the group and smiled.

"Sure, I'm sure he'll enjoy the company."

"Then what are you waiting for!" She grabbed his arm and was about to storm off, but stopped and looked to him. "Uhh, where does he live exactly?"

James laughed and just pointed towards the direction as she tugged him along in the given directions.

The group eventually arrived at a house the shape of a Pelipper head, windows with glass acompanied by a crossbar of wood to create eye like windows for the building, a massive oppening held up by a support beam that made it look like the Pelippers beak. The group thought of it as bizard in comparison to most of the other normal buisnesses and homes near it. Upon entry an older, but fit man came from the back room and smiled when he spotter James.

"So you decided to see your old man huh?" The man said from his front desk.

James walked up to his father at the desk and hugged him.

"How you been dad, its been ages." James said with a wide smile.

"It's been good, kiddo." He looked behind James. "I see you've been busy too huh?"

James rubbed the back of his head "Yeah, I made some friends."

His Dad laughed as he patted him on the back relatively hard. "Haha, I'm glad you finally got out and made some friends, being all cooped up in the pokemon center isn't the best for your mental health son."

James just looked to his friends and smiled to them sheepishly and they all smiled back. "I'm lucky to have met them all." James said with a now sincere smile.

"So who is the girl?, She your girlfriend?, you finally got layed?" He blurted out bluntly.

James' face burned red and Mia started laughing uncontrollably. "D-Dad!" James said with a massive blush on his face.

Krystal saw the moment as touching to see all of James friends and family laughing, but didn't know what a 'girlfriend' entailed or what it meant to "get layed." She simply imagined James coming out of an egg and this got a chuckle out of her.

"I'm just fucking with you kiddo." His father said as he gave him a pat on his back again. "So this is your lady friend huh?, nice to meet you I'm Stan." He shook hands with Mia and then proceeded over to each pokemon.

First was Cham "Hey there little champ, you look like you've been training hard." Stan commented making Cham blush.

Next was Ace "Wow, James really got a keeper here with you, I can see you beating the Elite four." He said with a genuine smile. Ace chirped happily and puffed out his chest in confidence.

Last was Krystal "It's nice to have a powerful psychic like you too, I'm happy you chose to go with my boy James." The words struck her like a bullet. "Chose to go with..." "Chose" She just nodded and let that thought linger to herself.

Stan turned to James "Why don't you guys stay for some drinks, we can catch up like father and son." James looked to Mia,

"You ok with staying for a while?"

"I'm down as long as you are."

James turned to Ace and Krystal. "You guys ok with staying a while too?"

Ace nodded his head and Krystal quietly replied "yeah..."

James turned back to his father. "We'll stay for a while."

Stan hugged his son "You made the right choice, come, I'll show your friends around my business."

Stan walked into the back room which had a small opening in the top and millions of perches under the opening. On the perches were many Pelippers, some resting, some flying in, some flying out, and some just waiting above.

"Why do you have so many Pelippers?" Mia asked.

James looked over to her. "My father runs a mail service and the Pelippers delivers mail to the different place around the region."

Stan called one of the Pelippers down and it landed on his arm. "I take care of these pokemon and organize the mail before it gets sent out." He started petting the Pelipper who replied with a smile. "And these little guys deliver it, I wouldn't be able to do it without them." As he continued to stroke its feathers. "I use some of the money to get them fresh fish pokemon and berries from the marketside of town and the other money I spend on food or to upgrade the builing along with a bit of touch ups or cleaning here and there."

Mia kept stareing up at all the Pelippers. "So you own all these pokemon?"

Stan chuckled in reply. "Nope, only one, but ever since I set up this buisness, the pokemon see this as safe haven so they tend to come here. Working for food and a place to stay inside from the elements, it must sound good to them. I have some come, some go, and some stay, but I love them all the same."

Mia was impressed. "I'm surprised you've got so much trust in them for your buisness, if they all up and left you'd beput of buisness."

"You gotta give some trust to get some trust." Stan said with a wink.

Krystal had a welling feeling in her gut, she tried not to let the words get to her, but her mind replayed them regardless. "give trust to get trust."

"Alright so who is thirsty?" Stan said to the group before they all walked further to the back where Stan's living space was.

They all sat at the table, Mia and Cham talking about training, James and his father catching up on the years passed, Ace sat talking with the Pelipper that had came with them in the back room.

Krystal sat herself a distance away from everyone else stareing at the glass of sitrus berry juice before her, constantly shifting her focus from the glass to James.

James acted so different when he was with his father, he kept acting one way and feeling another and this made Krystal confused and angry. Did he really want to protect her, or was this his long game?, his big illusion to toy with her emotions? Krystal didn't know what to trust, her gut or James, but as long as that metallic sphere was bound to her she belonged to James. Just like she had belonged to Rick.

She watched them all locked in their conversations and decided to slip away. James stopped mid sentence when he saw Krystal leaving the table out the door to the Pelipper room.

"I'll be right back dad." getting up from the table.

"Take your time kiddo, no rush." Stan said getting up towards the kitchen before yelling back, "who wants refills?"

James came out to the Pelipper room, no Krystal, He went to the front desk, no Krystal, He was starting to feel bad, he felt like he had been avoiding her and Ace after the cave incident. Finally he came out of the front door and frantically looked around till he saw her sitting down knees to chest to the left of the door.

He sat himself beside her. "You ok?"

"I don't know." Krystal said through the muffle of her hoodie.

James looked towards her. "Is something on your mind?"

"A lot" She replied

"You can tell me, you trust me right?" James said

This pushed Krystal a little over. "I don't know, do you trust me?, all you do is say one thing and do another I can stand it."

James sat shocked at the outburst. "What are you talking about?"

"You say you don't like pokemon in captivity, then you captured me. You say you'll protect me no matter what, but then you let that thing nearly rape you and just take it instead of fighting back. You said you don't want to hurt pokemon, but then you kill that Zangoose. You want me to be open with you, but you won't be open with me! You just dont make sense!" Krystal said fumming.

"Krystal I did all this to protect you." James said with hurt in his eyes.

"All you are doing is protecting your assets, your stock, Your's, Your's, Your's!"

James stepped back as she screemed at him in her mental voice as not to attract anyone.

She stared into his eyes, tears flowing. "If you really care about me, I wouldn't be part of your toys." She said with a stern face.

She turned away from him and James just stood there a second before looking to the belt with the pokeballs on it, Rick's initial carved into it, this sent shivers down James' spine.

Krystal sat turned away and she gasped when she was engulfed in a flash of blue.

She turned back to James with her pokeball in hand and tears coming down his eyes. "You're right, you're not an asset, you don't belong to me, I truly want to protect you, but I'll only get in the way of your happiness." Krystal could feel tears welling in her eyes again, but she didn't want to show it. "If being free makes you happy, then I want you to be happy and as free as possible, I just want you to be able to smile again." He turned away. "I don't want to be like Rick." He said with tears coming down and his body tense.

Krystal looked at him and smiled, "Thank you." She hugged him and he turned and held onto her, sobbing heavily. she engulfed her body in a white light before she teleported away. James began to cry again, unmoving from the position with the heavy winter air surrounding him sending ice through his heart. His hands that just a moment ago held her gentle warm body now met the cold unforgiving Earth.

"Goodbye.." He said as more tears hit the ground.

 **December 23,**

 **Route 14 West forest**

Krystal found herself back in the forest she had been near previously along route 14. She was near where they met the Poochyena off the path. She put her hands in her hoodie pockets and just began to walk. It had been the first time she was able to just walk without a care in the world. She walked about a quarter mile into the winding forest before finally sitting down near a tree to rest. She thought about James and Ace, she knew he wanted to help her deep down, but with people after her, she didn't want James to change because of her, she wanted him to be happy, just like that day he met her, just as she would be. She was uneasy at first thinking of all the good times, but she cleared her mind of all thought. She felt the world at peace, it felt still in time and she drifted off into sleep.

She reawakened to a stary sky shrounded by leaves.The night was gentle to her, with no winds and only the stagnant cold that sat in the air. She smiled at the scene and just stayed in the sleep drunken state of euphoria untill a distant rustling and sniffing sound brought her body back down to reality.

She shot up looking around for its source. In the corner of her eye she saw it, two oh so familiar Mightyenas surrounding her.

She could feel fear welling up inside her, but her newfound strength gave her powerful confidence. She readied herself to attack, but was confused when the Mightyenas just sat a distance in front of her.

In an instant she felt a sharp pain hit her neck from behind and in a scream of pain a calming yet malicious "shhhhh" came from behind. This voice made her whole body shake. As she turned her head in a daze, she saw him, the poorly kept facial hair frayed in different directions, the horrible smile, the odor, and the baggy worn eyes after days of searching that was Rick.

As her body fought to keep her awake her eyes became heavy and her vision faded as Rick looked down to her and whispered "Welcome home sweetheart." as she collapsed on the cold unwelcome earth.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Authors Note: Thank you to everyone who has took the time to leave a review about my story and to those who have took their time to read my story. Im sorry again for the lateness, I was gonna have it be shorter but i had to add parts that I thought were gonna work great in this chapter :). I love you all and if you guys have any idea of a reliable contact I can set up for yall, let me know. Thanks again and I hope to get the next part out soon :).**


	8. Chapter 8 - Last Breath

**Authors Note: Hey guys, I know you all have been waiting on this chapter for some time now, Im sorry it has been so long, I've been finsing it hard to work on this story with so many IRL thinga pulling me aside from it. I thank you all for your patience and hope that this chapter will have been worth the wait for you all :).**

 **Afternoon,**

 **December 23,**

 **Route 14 West Forest**

The Poochyena chewed at its bandages on its legs to try and lick its small wounds, but stopped as its attention was once again dragged to another sound, its stomach. It growled and ached for a meal and so it pounced about the forest the whole afternoon catching small bug pokemon and managed to get a few small bird pokemon as well. As night fell so did the small Poochyena's energy

As it yawned with its tiny mouth it curled up into the ground, but then his nose got a wiff of a very familiar smell. His mind on autopilot he followed the smell till he got nearly a foot away from the smell till a ominous and putrid odor hit his sensative nose. He hacked and sneezed at the horrible smell, but continued forward past a few bushes till he caught sight of the familiar Kirlia. He waged his tail and barked happily at the figure holding the Kirlia. When the figure turned around with an unamused look the Poochyena realised it wasn't the same figure from before and began to growl.

The Figure spoke, "Get lost." The Poochyena bravely sunk its teeth into the figure's calf and it let out a cry of pain "Get the fuck off you mutt!" He screamed as he shook his leg. The Poochyena shook its head side to side to tear at the soft flesh. It eventually found itself being tugged by a much stronger force and it lost its grip. The force belonged to one of the two nearby Mightyenas. The Mightyena threw the Poochyena against a tree and the Poochyena could barely stand as its legs were already weak from previous wounds being injured again.

The Poochyena tried to move forward to attack again, but the one Mightyena barked at the Poochyena with haunting eyes sending the Poochyena backing away. The Mightyena chased the Poochyena away untill it was far behind the bushes it originally jumped from. The Mightyena returned to the figure beyond the bushes leaving the Poochyena in the cold dark night.

In the cold of winter, only it's thoughts were able to project as it recovered from its pain in its back. It thought about all the times it tried to prove to trainers that it was strong, only to get pummeled and left to treat its wounds while the trainers laughed at it and left it defeated, alone, and hungry. It's mind felt at ease however when he remembered the boy who treated it well, stroked its soft but matted fur, who treated it's wounds, and made it feel happiness, something it hadn't felt in a long time

The Poochyena had to find the boy, it wanted his help, and warn him of the figure who had the Kirlia it had seen before with the clothing on. The Poochyena sniffed at the bandages and caught the scent of the boy. He found his way back to the path and followed the old scent of the boy and the other pokemon and worked his way up north into the night towards a town lit beyond the light fog.

 **Present,**

 **December 23,**

 **Velvet Town Post office**

Everyone continued their conversations inside, Cham had joined in on the conversation of the Pelipper and Ace while Mia talked to Stan.

"So you and my son James seem more like rivals than friends, am I correct to assume that?" Stan jokingly questioned.

"Nah, me and James are good friends, just like to give him a push here and there to see his potential, I do the same with Cham." She happily replied.

"Speaking of James though.." She looked to the door, "Hes been out there for like 20 minutes." She worriedly said.

"Eh its James, hes always acted a little off, ever since my wife died." He said with a sad but stern voice.

Mia was surprised to hear this. "I'm sorry for your loss." She quietly said.

"Its alright, just wish James could be open to the people he meets, He was always close to his mother, he loved her so much, it broke him when his mom died." Stan sat in silence for a bit while Mia patiently awaited his words.

"He worked in his mother's Pokemon center for several years after her death. It comforted him in a way, but I'm glad he finally decided to get out and make friends." Stan continued on.

"He doesn't have a lot of friends, he didn't want to lose people he got so close to."

I know he tries to brush it off, but deep inside I know he fears losing people and pokemon he cares about."

"I see why he was so keen to take care of pokemon." Mia flash backed to all the times he was treating his pokemon with care and kindness, tending to their wounds and showing them genuine love. She could see why all he wanted to do was see the world with friends by his side.

"Yeah, the boys got a big heart, and thats also his biggest weakness. He would kill to keep his friends safe. Stan said looking straight at Mia.

Mia recalling what James told her he had done in the cave. "Yeah.." She replied looking down. The air felt heavy with James' absence and she began to worry again.

"I'm gonna go check on him." Mia told Stan as she stood up.

"Thank you, and if he says somethings that don't make the most sense, just be patient with him, he can be a bit of a nucklehead when he thinka with his heart and not his brain." Stan said with a genuine smile.

Mia left the room and Stan watched the pokemon conversate and laugh. That brought a smile to his face.

Mia looked all about the building's interior till she found him outside on the ground, shivering and crying quietly.

"James?" she whispered making him jump slightly before regaining his composure.

"Hey, whats up?" He nonchalantly replied with puffy red eyes from crying and a clearly wet spot on the ground beneath him.

"Yo James, you're not slick, just tell me whats up dude." She said with a mild annoyance at his attempt to hide his distress.

James sat in silence, avoiding her gaze. Mia was surprised to find him alone and looked around for Krystal. "Where is Krystal?"

James let out a raspy breath at the mention of her name and tried to hold back tears, but ultimately failed, his old tears paving the road for his new tears to fall on the same path.

Mia shifted from suspicion and annoyance to sincerety and comfort. "Woah, you ok dude?, whats going on?""

James was shaking and Mia led him inside. Mia closed the front door sat James down in the front desk room. "Talk to me dude, what happened?"

"I released Krystal..." He bluntly replied with a quivering voice.

"Why?!" She was surprised to hear this. "You two were fine just a moment ago!"

James looked down to the ground "She wanted to be free, she wanted to be happy, and I didn't want to get in the way of that." He said as he felt himself ready to cry his eyes out again.

"James if she really cared about you she would have been happy for the things you do for her." James sat sniffling.

"James, come on man, you still got Ace, Cham, and me by your side. We would **never** leave you, promise." She said with a confident smile and an outstretched arm.

James wiped away his tears and smiled at her. "Thanks Mia, it means a lot to me." He replied with a smile.

"You'll make it through this man, I'm here for you, **We're** here for you dude." She spoke with emphasis, looking right at him smiling.

He looked back meeting her gaze and for a moment he stopped himself and thought about his promise he made to Krystal, He thought to adjust it to fit his new attitude. "I'll protect all my friends, no matter what" he mentally noted with a wide smile before he hugged Mia in response.

"Thank you.." He said. She laughed and patted his back at the sudden hug.

"Now lets go inside dude, your dad has been wondering what you've been doing out here."

Before they walked back they heard a pair of tiny claws scrapping the door and turned around to see what it was. They hesitantly grabbed the door handle and looked around eye level before James was pounced to the ground by the small Poochyena who licked his face and barked happily. James laughed and just looked at the small dog pokemon.

"What are you doing here?!" James questioned before the Poochyena remembered why it was there. It's barks became sporadic as it tried to get James to follow it.

"Whats all the commotion?" Stan said coming from the Pelipper room with the group of pokemon by his side.

"I don't know, this Poochyena just came out of nowhere and started barking." Mia told Stan.

Mia looked at its gestures amd sense of urgency. "I think its trying to say something."

"Cham, can you translate?" Cham wasn't as psychically powerful as Krystal was, but he had some mental strength given he was a psychic type. Cham listened to the little pokemon trying to make sense of its words sending a weak mental translation to Mia.

Mia put the words together in her mind. "Kirly Girl, Big mean man, Two big Yenas?, Trouble?" Mia listened confused.

James put the words together, but the words stood out to him. "Two big Yenas?" Then he remembered the two pokemon before he saved Krystal. "Mightyenas" James said out loud with surprise and worry." James shuddered. "The Big Mean Man... It must be Rick." James whispered.

James looked down to the Poochyena. "Do you know where they went?" James said with urgence in his voice.

The Poochyena replied with an approving bark and it waited at the door to lead the way.

James went to the back room and got his bag and his Jacket leaving everyone confused before he turned to his dad.

"Its been great seeing you dad, but one of my friends is in trouble." James told his father

"Its all good son, just write me every once in a while." His dad said before giving him some supplies to send letters. James returned him a tight hug.

"Thanks again dad for having us over."

James said before he stormed out with everyone wildly confused, but following nontheless.

"What is going on James?" Mia questioned keeping up with his speedwalk pace.

"I'll explain along the way." James replied as they followed the Poochyena back towards route 14.

 **Present,**

 **December 23,**

 **Route 14**

Rick continued south-east towards his small ranch to the north-east of Velvet Town with him Mightyenas by his side. One of the Mightyenas sniffed the air and turn to face the odd smell, growling in the direction. Rick looked back figuring it was just the same Poochyena. "You can go fuck yourself runt." Directing it to the same direction as his Mightyena.

"My my, thats no way to talk to a lady." A voice said as a Tsareena emerged beyond the shrubbery with a Zoroark behind her.

Rick held Krystal over his shoulder and reached for his pocket in defence.

"What?, we can't have a little chat?" The Tsareena teased.

"Who the fuck are you guys?" Rick questioned with his hand still ready by his pocket.

"We're what you call 'friends.'" Tsareena said with a wide smile hidden by her turtleneck skin.

 **Present,**

 **December 23,**

 **Route 14**

The group followed the Poochyena as it ran ahead and barked awaiting them to catch up.

"What is this about dude?, come on!" Mia commanded to know as they kept a brisk pace.

"Krystal is in trouble, She needs help." James bluntly explained to Mia.

Mia rubbed her eyes with her finger irritated. "James, you can't even understand pokemon, how do you know that this Poochyena isn't leading us to something entirely meaningless?" Mia replied.

"I trust this pokemon as much as I trust you guys, if you don't wanna come then I'll understand." James replied

"No way im leaving you dude, but we at least need to rest." Mia replied with visible exhaustion on her face.

James looked to the sky with the dim light of the moon glowing in the sky.

"Its the middle of the night and we need energy if we are gonna go far." Mia told him again.

James reluctantly agreed and they all set up their tents for the night. James sat in his tent unable to sleep with the rushing flow of troubled thoughts in his mind. Ace took notice to his restlessness and attempted to comfort him by snuggling under his arms. James looked over and smiled at Ace and began to stroke his feathers. Ace started to drift off to sleep shortly after, leaving James once again with his thoughts.

"What could have happened to her, even if she wanted to be free she might have just been caught by another trainer, maybe she just didn't like being specifically with me." James thought with sadness. "What if the Poochyena is wrong and we really are just chasing nothing." James stared up at the top of the tent, seeing the small lines of moonlight shining through the tent fabric. "I know she is out there, I can feel it, that Poochyena wouldn't have come looking for us for nothing." James remembered the way Krystal smiled and how she lit up when she was happy or ate new food. He smiled and felt hot tears rush down his face. "You saved me Krystal, now I'm gonna do the same." He felt his body lighten as he drifted off to rough sleep.

 **December 24,**

 **Area Unknown**

Krystal awoke, but not in her body, but in her mind. She frantically looked around until a familiar voice spoke up. "Hello again young one, its been **too** long."

With a sigh Krystal turned to the figure from her dreams. "What do you want."

The figure sat at a table similar to the ones at the diner with small ceramic cups and a tea pot in the black voidness surrounding it.

"I should be asking you that question." The figure appeared to sip at the small cup with an audible sipping noise yet no lips met the cup's rim. "I occupy this space of your mind and you are the one who is unconscious right now."

At the figures words she began to panic, remembering Rick's face before she was injected with some substance and fell unconscious.

The figure sipped on watching from the table with one eye open.

"Now now, there is no need to panic, your mind is ok, is it not?"

Krystal turned to the figure with anger fueled by her panic.

"What does it matter, what if he turns me into the people who have been chasing me down!?, or rapes me!?, or or..." Krystal didn't want to think of anything he would do with her, but knowing Rick she would know it would be much more twisted than her own imagination.

"Well right now you have no control over the situation, you want your mind to be clear when you awake, showing weakness does nothingto help you my dear." The figures voice sounding calm and reassuring much like James'.

"You're no fish out of water, there is no need to flail about. You remember what you did the first time you met me?" The figure questioned her but received no answer.

"Well, you have potential, **A Lot** of potential. Your mind has quite enough power to take down a small threat like a human, besides, the deal we had can start with that human instead if you like."

Krystal shook at what he meant and simply sat quiet. Krystal looked to the figure who gestured for her to sit with it. She sat with it and as it poured her tea a familiar fume of chocolate filled her nostrils.

"Ah, you are good at manipulating your thoughts. You miss him don't you?" Krystal looked up to the figure and subtly nodded her head.

"It's alright, I'm sure you two will meet again, but for now, save your strength and relax, no one can hurt you here.

Krystal felt at ease, but also surprised at how this encounter with the figure seems completely different than the last time, perhaps he too was like her thoughts, manipulatable even, or something entirely different. Krystal let the thought slip her mind as she eased in relaxation with the figure before her and sipped at the tea cup.

 **December 24,**

 **Route 14**

James awoke first and found the Poochyena ready and willing to get going outside his tent. James started to pack up his tent and Mia awoke shortly after, following in his footsteps. Ace was clearly unsure of James' mental state, but trusted him none the less. They all got their stuff together and continued to follow the path.

James and Mia both were caught off guard when the Poochyena led then off the main path into some shrubbery and further into the forest. They then found themselves in a decently open area with minimal shubbery or trees. The Poochyena sniffed around for a scent of the man it saw yesterday.

Mia was getting impatient. "Ok, I trust you James, but where in the hell is it taking us?, it doesnt even know where to go now." Mia clearly pointing out the Poochyena wondering about.

James looked over to see the Poochyena frantically sniffing for a scent.

"Mia, it just needs time" James calmly remarked.

"Time?, what!? enough time for us to freeze to death out here?" Mia angerly replied.

Cham tugged on her pants to try and calm her down, but she continued her onslaught.

"She doesn't care about you James and you wanna go save her?, she doesn't deserve your kindness." Mia ended calming down a bit.

James looked to Mia with a face of pure sadness. "I don't care if she doesn't care about me, I care about her, and I care about you guys, so if you dont wanna join me in helping her then I'm not forcing you, just like I wouldn't force her to be with me if she didn't want to."

Mia let out a defeated sigh. "You're right dude.. I just hope you got your head screwed on with that heart of yours." She said with a light punch to his shoulder.

James smiled at her with a light-hearted "Thank you."

Their attention was dragged to the Poochyena who was circling something and jumping up in the air.

James and Mia walked over to find dried blood on the ground. The Poochyena sniffed it and looked on into the forest towards the smell it picked up barking towards it.

James and Mia looked at each other in confusion until the Poochyena started to follow the smell it picked up. James and Mia followed, bringing them further south into the dark forest of route 14.

James and Mia followed close behind the Poochyena as it followed the scent of blood with Cham and Ace trailing slightly behind the two.

The journey remained mostly quiet with the slight shifting of trees as the only accompanying noise to the group.

The group spotted multiple pokemon in the forest, some wounded and some perfectly fine, but all seemed to flee from them as though something had struck fear into them previously. James became increasingly worried as larger pokemon hid in the shadows and left the group in a state of eerie quiet.

James worry turned to determination as he watched the Poochyena before him. "I trust it. This pokemon wouldn't lead me astray, I know it..." James kept his focus on the Poochyena, like a guiding star to a lost traveler.

Soon the Poochyena found itself curving from the forest back over the path and heading south-east with the group close behind. They followed along the now near impassable gorge. By the afternoon they had made it past the gorge, but the Poochyena was starting to lose the scent of blood as the wound he inflicted on the figure would havestopped bleeding by now.

They stopped a short distance east of Delroost town and the Poochyena started to whimper at the loss of the smell of blood throwing them off the trail.

The Poochyena approached the group with its head hung low. James leaned down and understood immediately what it meant and his heart felt heavy.

"It's ok, you did your best." James told the Poochyena, petting its head with masked sadness on his face. The group looked up taking note of the falling sun and growing cold.

"James we should call it a night, we've been travelling for miles." Mia remarked with the the pokemon nodding in agreeement.

James reluctantly agreed and they set up their respective tents. James sat up once again filled with even more self loathing and worry than the previous night. Ace tried his best to comfort James, but James still remained like a corpse unmoving and only breathing in the darkness of the night with his eyes unfocused. Ace just slept next to him, trying to keep him warm hoping tomorrow would be a better day.

 **Morning,**

 **December 25,**

 **Rick's Ranch**

Krystal's eyes creeped open to a familiar sight that made her eyes open even wider. The brick fireplace lighting the house in the dim morning glow, The unwelcoming, cold couch and her small body, tied to a chair with rope in the center of the room.

She closed her eyes and clenched her teeth so hard her skull nearly gave way. She awaiting for the figure to tell her this was all a dream, or a test, or a horrible side effect of some kind, but it never came.

Muffled voices could be heard from a room over inside Rick's bedroom.

She tried to teleport away, but she felt a sharp pain fill her mind. Whatever Rick put in her was blocking her connection to her mental abilities, leaving vulnerable and powerless.

Krystal stared intensely at the door fearing Rick coming out. Instead as the door creaked open the Zoroak she had previously encountered came out. The conversation continued behind the closed door. The Zoroark circled Krystal keeping her gaze away while Krystal stared her down with eyes that could cut her soul in half. The Zoroark finally sat across from Krystal on the couch and made eye contact, but her face was not one of malicious intent, but rather regret and perhaps simpathy.

The Zoroark began to speak.

"You've been here before, haven't you?"

Krystal remained quiet with a stern face.

"I'm sorry about your mother, She didn't deserve that.. You dont deserve this." The Zoroark kept her gaze away from Krystal's piercing gaze.

Krystal felt her face soften.

"Why would you care?" Krystal said through a parched eaearly morning mouth.

"Because I know how it is to lose everything you care about." The Zoroark seemed genuine, but Krystal went on the defensive.

"You wouldn't know what it is to watch your mother be drained of all life before your very eyes, seeing him pull his sickening penis from her lifeless corse and see that "Thing's" face stare at you like his next meal."

The Zoroark looked up to meet Krystal's gaze. "Those people took everything from us." She continued with tears streaming down her face. "They fed us the pokemon who refused to fight for their cause, they took us from our parents and used us like a toy until our bodies felt nothing." Her voice fell to pieces like the tears that hit the floor. "Tsareena is the only one who comforted me when I was alone. She is like a sister to me and I know what she is doing is wrong, but I don't want lose her." her voice was shaky and it resonated in Krystal's ears.

Krystal was listening so intently to the Zoroark's story that she forgot she was even tied up.

"Then why wouldn't you join me?, run away from these things and just forget it all?" Krystal questioned.

The Zoroark stared at her. "Because, I don't want to betray Tsareena, She has been treated much worse than I have... Her mind is broken and she can't see what she is doing is wrong any more, You should of seen her when she was younger, She was so full of life, so happy, so perfect..."

Krystal looked down "I'm sorry, but please, let me go... I.. I.." Krystal started to break down her wall and show her tears hidden behind it. "I don't want to die."

The Zoroark looked at her with sadness in her eyes.

"I'll try, I can only do so much. I'll try and talk them out of this. Somehow." The Zoroark stood up and walked back towards the room before grabbing the nob, she wiped her tears and took one last look to Krystal who sat tied up with fear stringed all over her face.

One last connection of their gazes was shared before the door once again opened and again shut leaving Krystal to wait in fear of what was to come.

 **Morning,**

 **December 25,**

 **East Delroost forest**

James woke up early from his near pointless sleep, the idea of failure in his efforts to find Krystal was enough to keep him from sleeping the entire night. Drifting in and out of sleep remembering that Krystal wasn't there and could be out there dead for all he knew. The only thing keeping him from falling to pieces being the comfort that Ace tried to provide with his cute form. James awoke without waking the rest of the group. He sat just staring at the ground and then reached for his belt and looked at Krystal's old pokeball. Feeling his body dry of tears, his face sat in a state of nothingness, a numbness of his heart, a disconnection with reality. The only thing bringing him back being his focus on the pokeball.

He remembered Krystal and the way she clinged to her mother's old pokeball for comfort and decided to follow in her footsteps. He brought the shiny red and white sphere of metal to his face and inhaled deeply. The familiar scent of Krystal filling his body, it wasn't anything particular that he could compare it to, but to him it warmed his body, its familiarity bringing him comfort. Then with a turn of a few cogs and wheels in his mind he realised exactly what to do. He left the tent as quietly and quickly as possible. He approached the sleeping Poochyena. From his pack he offered the small pokemon a breadroll which it happily accepted as it awoke. He broke it and fed it to the pokemon as it slowly got itself up. James looked the pokemon in the eyes and began to speak.

"Listen, I know that you can't quite understand me, but.." He pulled out the pokeball before the pokemon. "Can you help me one last time?" He whispered.

The pokemon sniffed at the ball for about 10 seconds before he looked into the air towards the trail of the similar smell.

James stroked the pokemon's fur and it waged its tail.

"Thanks little guy.. or girl. You can rest now, I dont wanna put you guys through any more." He whispered before he got up and started walking in the direct that the Poochyena looked to.

James heard the pokemon scurry in front of him and wag its tail looking back, as though to lead the way.

Before James could disagree with the Poochyena, it scurried towards the scent prompting James to run after it.

They headed down south about a quarter mile before coming to a large open cutout to a field. A small wooden cabin stood near the north side of the open field with a large fenced off area to its right filled with many Mareeps.

James was very hesitant to enter the open field from fear of being seen. His fear turned to anger when he saw the two Mightyenas guarding the Mareeps.

James was calm however as he looked to the Poochyena who returned the gaze. They turned back to get the others awake before they even thought of approaching the house.

 **Noon,**

 **December 25,**

 **Rick's ranch**

Krystal sat in dim light with the windows covered. The fire was slowly dieing to a low deep orange-red and the voices continued beyond the door. She was feeling a bit at ease with all the time that had passed, or how much time she thought had passed. until Rick and the Tsareena came creeping out the door towards her, the last two people she wanted to see.

"Hello dear, lovely to see you again, you're in for some fun." The Tsareena said as she slowly caressed her fingers across her chin sending chills down her spine landing in her gut like a rock.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Krystal replied with anger in her shaking voice.

"Oh don't worry sweety, I just wanna have some fun with you." The Tsareena assured her with saliva running down her clenched lip.

Krystal kept an emotionless face as the Tsareena and Rick towered over her with mischievous smiles.

The Zoroark stood far in the back by the door, feeling powerless as a bystander to this.

The Tsareena slithered her hand about Krystal's small form and ran her fingers onto her small breasts, pinching her nipples with her finger tips beneath her dress.

Krystal shivered in horror at this violation of her very soul.

The Tsareena brought her lips to Krystal's ear. "Ready to have your body rocked?" As she bit down on her ear.

Krystal looked up to see Rick unbuckling his pants and pulling out his member.

Krystal could no longer keep her emotionless face, it now was filled to the brim with fear. Memories of her mother's death filled her mind and she began to cry.

The Tsareena pinched her cheeks and looked her in the eyes. "Oh mama don't wowwy, You'll learn to love it, you just gotta get a taste for it." The Tsareena replied in a baby voice tone. Then she forced her tounge into Krystal's mouth. Krystal sat in shock stunned by the assault of her oral region.

The Zoroark stood by and watched, she kept trying to formulate a plan in her head, but nothing came to her and so she stood away trying to ignore it, but instead it only continued to chew through her soul, caught between two forces that pulled her in two halves.

Tsareena pulled away fron Krystal with a smug smile and watched the tear stained Kirlia gasp for air and continue to cry.

She turned to Rick and whispered "She's all your's."

Rick approached her with his member in her face and had it inches from her face.

Krystal tyrned to stone at the sight and wanted to vomit at the smell. A mix of death, her mother, and months of filth bringing even more terrible memories into her mind.

The Tsareena pinched her small mouth shut as she struggled to breath. "Come now, take in the scent, you smell like this from now on." Then the Tsareena grabbed his flacid member and rubbed it against Krystal's cheek.

She was utterly stunned. "You'll need to learn to breath with your nose anyways, Your mouth will be a little preoccupied soon." As she let go of her lips and she gasped for air.

Rick approached her with his now errect member and tried to prod her mouth and Tsareena put her hand down to her member and whispered "Time to get **Wild**."

In her moment of panic Krystal shreaked at the top of her lungs. In that moment, the world fell to a snail's pace.

Glass shattered and in flew a form of pure light. It shreaked a heroic cry and its mighty talons collided with the Tsareena's head propting her to scream in pain.

The sound of screams filled the room and the Tsareena stumbled and fell into different furniture and fixtures trying to get the large 3'11" bird pokemon off of her.

"Get this fucker off of me!" She screamed through tears.

Rick pulled up his pants and ran into a neighboring room that was usually locked off and Zoroark finally in a panic had an idea and closed the room door to Rick's bedroom.

Krystal shook her head in a haze from how intensely she screamed. She looked up and instantly recognized the now evolved bird pokemon.

"Ace?" She weakly said.

Ace smiled at her and turned his attention back to the Tsareena, He pulled her just a small amount off the ground with violent flaps of his wings and threw her towards the fire catching her body ablaze

Her echoing screams filled the room as she burned fast. She climbed out with only small amounts of fire remaining on her chared body, being put out only by the water beneath her plant skin. She fainted right at the front of the fireplace, still visable breathing. Ace rushed to Krystal and tried to free her from her bondage.

The front door was then broken open with James, Cham and Mia storming in.

James was on auto-pilot as he went and helped to remove Krystal from the ropes with his pocket knife. As she finally got free the door next to them slammed open and Rick came out with a loaded shotgun pointing straight to all of them.

"Alright, every single one of you traspassing motherfuckers are gonna line up against that wall before I blow your brains out, Ya hear?!" Rick bellowed.

Rick lined up his shot to each and every one of them as they had no other choice but to comply. He scanned each of them, from Mia, James, Cham, and Ace. What caught his eye however was the belt that James was wearing. Rick then approached James and slammed the Shotgun down onto James head causing him to fall to the ground and regain his composer.

"So you're the fucker who stole my bitch huh?, Stole my belt too?, dirty little fucker." Kicking James onto the ground again. "You like taking things huh?, How about I take your fucking life?, you fucker!"

James continued to try and get up but Rick continued to barade him with kicks and assault. Mia and Cham could only watch on as these events transpired in fear of being shot.

"I gotta hand it to you, you got her to evolve, now she looks even more fuckable." Rick said with spit flying from his mouth like a shotgun.

James gritted his teeth and finaly stood up.

"She doesn't belong to you.." James said out of breath."

"OH, Really? Then who hmm?, you tell me?" Rick said spitting in James' face.

"She belongs to no one.. She isn't some property, She's a human!" James spat back.

James recieved another slam from Rick's shotgun and Rick stepped on his downed chest and lined up his shotgun to James' head.

"I see you got some friends here, I'll make you a deal. You hand over your cute little friend here and you can keep your little pokewhore, it be a shame for your friends to see your head pop." Rick said through his nasty smile.

"If you really think I'm leaving here without **All** of my friends, you must be thicker than your gut." James said with his shaking breath.

"Bold worlds for someone in your place."

Krystal felt her mental energy somewhat returning and she tried to compose herself enough to punch Rick from behind.

She readied her punch only for Rick to turm around and kick her, sending her flying into a wall falling to the ground.

"Krystal!" James shouted. He got up exerted his remaining strength to wrestle the gun from Rick. He and Rick wrestled back and forth as random shots were spewed from the weapon along the house sending wood chips, glass, furnature stuffing and empty shells to the floor. Mia and Cham ducked behind the furniture and grabbed Krystal along their way. Finally Rick freed the gun from James after several shots and was ready to shoot him.

"Die bitch!" Rick screamed as he pulled the trigger.

A click was heard, but no bullets followed. Rick could feel the sweat falling off of his head. He pulled once again, a click, but no bullets, his finger shaking so hard the clicks lightly continued.

James took this as an opportunity to tackle him to the floor, now it was fist to fist. James and Rick clashed, their fists connecting with every open opportunity spot they could get on each other. Rick pushed James off of him and reached to his back pocket and pulled out an emergency pistol shooting James in the thigh, luckily not hitting any bones or nerves.

James cried out in pain and Mia was ready to run at him till Rick sent a bullet grazing past her face hitting the hard wood of the log built house sending her diving back behind the furniture trying to awaken Krystal.

James could feel his blood leaving his body, his leg burning and yet falling numb from the blood that leaked out.

"You think you can kill me bitch?!" Rick lifted his arms in the air to his sides. "I don't die mother fucker, I'm a God in this bitch!, Now fucking die!" Rick steadied his aim to James' head.

A door opened to the room where the Zoroark was and out walked a figure that made Rick stop in his spot.

Out walked the living, breathing body of Krystal's mother.

"Put the gun down, now!" She commanded in am elegant yet stern voice.

Rick was awestruck, the idea of her alive again sent chills down his spine and he dropped the gun in fear, just out of James' reach.

Krystal started to reawaken disoriented as she looked to Mia, Cham, and Ace.

"What's happening?" Mia looked to her and picked her up. "Here let me help you up" Mia picked her up lifting her enough over the furniture to take in the scene along with her.

Krystal's mind became sharp as a knife as she took in the sight. "M-momma?" Krystal whispered, but she did not recieve a response.

Krystal's mother approached Rick with Rick slowly regaining himself. As she was a foot away from Rick he completely came back down to reality and reached for the gun shooting Krystal's mother in the shoulder two times and once in the stomach.

Krystal's mind filled with an unspeakable rage and her body was enveloped in a horrifying purple aura. Her body lifted from the ground and she was enveloped in light that tried to pierce the dark veil around her. Her body grew in size and her clothing fell to the floor, unable to fit her newly formed body. Her body now tall and slender with a large white dress and the crystal-like horn now sitting cracked on her chest between her supple breasts sporting a strange purple color instead of the usual deep red. She looked to Rick, her voice boomed exactly like the figure in her mind. "You.." She pointed to Rick and he loaded a new round of bullets into his gun as she approached him. Ace and Cham both looked to each other with fear before refocusing their gaze onto Krystal joined by Mia who took in the sight.

Rick shot round after round at her, The flares of the gun lighting the room and highlighting the fear and desperation in Rick's face and the hatred in Krystal's. As the bullets flew, they stopped near inches around her like a force field. The raw energy she exerted was enough to cause the bullets to melt into liquid and she spoke again. "It's demons in this world like you who don't deserve to run." The bullets formed a long metal needle that she held up with her psychic solidifying. "You deserve to crawl through life like the worm you are!" She screamed as she threw the needle to his knee cap and then the other at bullet speed, shaddering them to dust. The very heat of the needle cauterizing the skin as it was violently ripped back out of him on each leg. Rick fell to the ground unable to move from the shock in his body and the shattering of his knee caps. His mind failing him as the pain was sending so much shock through his body.

"You'll be a prisoner to your own body and suffer as my mother has!" Krystal boomed.

Rick cried out in pain and hysteria before falling unconscious. Krystal hovered back to the ground. The dark aura disspating upon contact with the ground.

She ran over to her mother now seemingly back to her normal self. "Momma.. Momma" Her voice returning to normal. "Momma are you ok?"

"I'm sorry.." Her mother's form shifted and twisted, revieling the Zoroark. Krystal was completely in shock. " I tried to help the best I could, I'm sorry I wasn't much help." she coughed up blood. Krystal looked to her, filled with distress and worry. James dragged himself and his bag over to her trying to remove the bullets from her skin and he repeated the same to himself and applied bandages and disinfectants to both of them although she needed much more than he needed from the torso shot.

Time moved like jelly to them, they had been in the house for so long that time was just imaginary. Only them in this house which floated in a void against time, a thought in an empty space.

James treated her wounds as best he could and tried to keep her awake to prevent any damage that could occure should she fall asleep, at least till they got to safety.

The whole group all sat together just trying to think and process all of what happened in such a small spand of time.

They deemed it best to try moving away from there while they could and get them to a pokemon center.

Krystal helped James to walk on his good leg while Mia and Cham tried their best to carry the Zoroark. "Wait.." The Zoroark weakly said. "What is it?" Mia asked. "Please help my friend." She pointed to the Tsareena. "You do realise what she has done to James before right?" Mia retorted. "I know, but please, we can't just leave her.." She said through her shaking breath.

Mia looked to James for his opinion to which he nodded his head and Krystal reluctantly agreed to help her despite her actions thus far. "Fine.." Mia said. She helped the Zoroark walk while Ace and Cham carried the Tsareena.

The Poochyena was waiting patiently to regroup with them as they all walked out of Rick's house.

They decided to head north-west to Delroost town to rest. They all got settled in and James caught the Tsareena and Zoroark to get them healed at the pokemon center, temporarily of course.

James made up a story about being attacked by some Vulpix and Beedrill to try and get them administered into the pokemon center in their state which the receptionist believed and started treating their wounds both in the healing station and physical treatment. James figured to let them all rest while Zoroark and Tsareena were treated at the pokemon center for the night and would go to see them in the morning. James typically would have gone to the hospital after the bullet he recieved in his thigh, but his exhaustion and fear made him want to stay close by all his friends for the night. James and Mia booked their Inn rooms and everyone tried to get some sleep with those events fresh in their minds. James was the last to find sleep however. Ace slept curled up on the bed and Krystal slept on her back beneath the blankets. James reached for the clothing from the bag and held her hoodie up to see if it was damaged or torn, even though they seemed to not fit her slender body anymore. While looking them over a small glass cube falls out of the pocket onto his lap. The glass cube read, "Merry Christmas." James smiled and looked to Krystal and whispered to himself "Merry Christmas Krystal" before he too found slumber.


	9. Chapter 9 - Blooming Effect

**Night** ,

 **December 23,**

 **Krystal's Mind**

Krystal opened her eyes to the vast darkness of her mind once more. She sighed as she knew what this meant and reluctantly searched her surroundings. She heard the sound of clapping and the figure was approaching her from the darkness clapping as it came closer to her.

"Bravo dear, you proved to be even stronger than your mother was." The figure said with an entertained tone. "Although, you seem to be in more control, you could have railed that spike into his brain and ended his miserable life. Krystal's face was painted with shock and disgust.

"What do you know about my mother?" Krystal suspiciously yet curiously questioned.

"Well, if you must know, I exist for a reason, the very reason that those people are after you." His tone shifted to a sickening stoic tone. "A failed experiment that killed millions of people and shook those who survived it." Krystal listened intensely awaiting every word like a leaking faucet of information. "Your mother happened to be a part of that experiment... But, that disaster was now free to roam the Earth creating a walking bomb, ready to blow at any moment, and now, there is another just waiting to blow..." The figure turned and started to walk off into the void clapping as it left into the darkness.

"Hey wait!" She screamed as the claps grew more faint. Soon she found herself alone again in the darkness unable to do anything except wait, so she did. She lay waiting with her eyes closed until the darkness consumed her and her mind drifted off to blankness as time passed.

 **Early Morning,**

 **December 24,**

 **Delroost Inn**

James woke up to find Krystal awake with Ace in her lap, petting his newly evolved form as he breathed softly. James avoided her slight gaze on him. Even though it had been a few days since she was gone, he still felt like it had been forever.

"Good morning Krystal." He finally managed. She looked up at him and her gaze went from neutral to relaxed.

"Good morning James." They shared a moment just looking at each other unable to clear the fog from their minds, both had questions that wouldn't have clear answers in their minds.

"So.. um, We were gonna keep heading to the next gym and were um, wondering if you wanted to um... come with us?" James finally admitted to her. "Oh, you don't have to go if you don't want to..." James suddely corrected himself, reassuring her. She smiled at him and said. "I'd love to come." This caught James off guard and he took a moment to process before his happiness returned.

"I'm glad to see you again." He said with a relaxed smile as some tension cleared up in his mind. "Me too" she said. She gently placed Ace back on the bed and grabbed the belt that James had her old pokeball on and she gave it to him. James looked at it confused. She placed the pokeball in his hand and leaned her head down.

James looked even more confused. "Um, what are you doing?" James questioned her.

Krystal looked up to meet his eyes. "Am I not coming with you to fight?" She asked.

James had a look of sadness and spoke softly. "You don't belong to me Krystal, you are free to do as you please." His sadness turned to a sincere smile and he gently applied pressure till the pokeball made an audible cracking noise and the white button turned dark grey. Krystal stared in shock. "You're not some property and if you don't want to do something then I will never force you, you don't belong to anyone."

Krystal smiled at him and placed the now broken pokeball down again and sighed. "You haven't changed a bit." She looked up to meet his gaze with happy tears in her eyes.

He was filled with so much happiness as he was able to simply see her again. He got off the bed and hugged her and Krystal stiffened her body at the sudden contact but relaxed into the hug and returned the embrace.

"You ok?" Krystal said with a laugh.

She felt tears hit the back of her dress. "I'm so glad you're ok, I couldn't sleepb knowing you could be hurt." James tightened his grip on her and the tears flowed down with gentle taps.

Krystal tightened the hug and whispered reassuringly. "Hey its alright, I'm ok thanks to you all."

Krystal's horn touched his chest and hummed softly. Krystal felt a sudden rush of emotions. She felt the warmth in James' heart and the melting pot of emotions that welled up inside him. What was this feeling?, it seemed so natural yet so alien to her, like her mother's heatbeat yet vastly different. She could feel these same emotions in her self and marveled in thd feeling.

James looked into her eyes "Krystal you ok?" Krystal could feel his heartbeat sync with hers and the well of emotions overflowed in James' body even more so looking into her eyes. She was just dumbfounded at these sudden intense sensations that flowed into her mind.

James asked once again with slight fear in his voice. "Krystal?, you ok?" She shook herself from the trance and responded to him. "Yeah, just thinking thats all."

James broke off from the hug and just looked at her. Krystal smiled back and for that moment Krystal felt like she was in her mind again. The world around her was non-existent and it was only her and James, but it didn't feel off at all, it felt good knowing that even in the abyss of darkness two candles shined together rather than one alone.

James was the first one to break off from staring. Clearing his throat with a slight blush. "We should probably meet up with the others and check on Zoroark and Tsareena." Krystal laughed and agreed as they woke up Ace and the Poochyena before gathering all their stuff and heading out.

They met up with Mia and checked out before heading over to the pokemon center.

Upon arrival the Nurse waved them over. They looked over as other families and trainers were seated about the pokemon center. A family released their hoppip and it joyfully jumped into the arms of a little girl. James smiled at them and turned his attention to another person. A larger man in exploration gear stroking his beard looking at a map with his wingle perched on his shoulder reminding James of when Ace used to be small enough to fit on his head. They finally got to the desk and the nurse placed his two pokeballs in his hands and kept her hands on them as she whipsered to him. "I know a pokemon attack when I see one and this was no pokemon attack." James swallowed his saliva and started to sweat. "Listen, just make sure you tell someone about what happened alright?, I don't want good kids like you to end up making it onto the news, and not for a good reason." James nodded his head frantically and the Nurse returned her voice to normal. "Thank you, we hope to see you again." She waved them off and they all headed outside. They stood in the town's square and released the Zoroark first.

A spark of red flashed out of the ball and hit the ground warping and taking the shape of the Zoroark like water filling her form. She finally took shape and met them all with a smile. "Uh, hey guys." She weakly said. She had a huge bandage over her stomach that covered the long stitch she had underneath and two smaller stitches on her soulder in two places also covered by a bandage.

James smiled and let out a releaved breath. "Glad you're ok" James said. Krystal hugged the Zoroark and lightly cried into her shoulder. "Thank you." She whispered with the Zoroark patting her back sympatheticly. James treasured the moment before looking to the other pokeball in his hand. What seemed like a couple inches from his face became miles in distance as he dreaded to release the Tsareena. Mia took the pokeball from James and readied the pokeball. "I'll handle her." She confidently said. The same red spark jumped from the ball and poured the shape of the Tsareena out. Finally taking shape she opened her eyes. The first thing she sees is an unamused group of pokemon and Humans, all familiar to her. She took in the surroundings and was ready to try and run when a hand touched her back causing her to become stiff as a board. "Hey Sis, its ok." The Zoroark said to her reassuring her with her touch. The Tsareena turned to the Zoroark and whispered softly "You too?" fear laced in her voice. Mia walked forward. The Tsareena started to cry and spoke softly. "I'm sorry, Im sorry." She repeated, quivering and preping her body for whatever was to come her way. Her mind bracing itself like it had in her youth. Mia looked over her with stern eyes and this intensified the Tsareena's flow of tears. Then Mia reached out and her hand connected with the Tsareena's head. It wasn't to inflict pain, or cause harm but instead to comfort. Mia stroked her fiberous hair and watched the Tsareena slowly leave the shell that she had built for herself. Her eyes met Mia's and she was smiling, just comforting her. A touch that she had never felt from a human, compassion and understanding that transcended their different species. The Tsareena eased into the petting and just sat there for minutes just basking in the foreign sensation. James snickered a bit and remarked "And you call me the soft one."

Mia glared at him, but soon returned her attention to the Tsareena who stared back with tears on her face. "It's ok, I don't bite." Mia told her with a reassuring smile. The Tsareena spoke up again. "O-Ok." Mia found it surprising how the Tsareena could be completely different from what James had told her.

"My name is Mia, Whats your name?" She remarked in a cheery tone.

The Tsareena hesitated for a moment and then simply said "I.. I don't have a name."

Mia was surprised and simply shrugged it off. "Would you like a name?"

The Tsareena nodded her head with a bit more enthusiasm.

"Ok, hmm." Mia took a moment to pause and come up with a name.

"Ah!, What about Bella?" Mia told her.

The Tsareena lit up at the name. Something about it was 'Beautiful.' She nodded her head in approval.

James was happy to see the soft side of both Mia and the Tsareena. He always thought of Mia as the competitive type. The ones that try to push your limits rather than congratulating you on your efforts.

Krystal too was happy to see Mia act this way. It reminded her of how James had acted towards her and Ace when he first met each of them. This warmed her to her core and everything seemed to be right in the world, even if only for this moment.

Bella and Mia talked together for a while as they all started to head back to Velvet town along with Krystal, The Zoroark, Cham, James, the Poochyena and Ace. All walking together through the path of the forest basking in each other's company and finally finding momentary peace after days of pain.

 **Present,**

 **December 24,**

 **Area Unknown**

A lone grunt ran through the winding tunnels and lab rooms of this massive complex with only one message on his mind. Running past the many glass cylinder containing experiments that would strike fear into even Arceus.

He finally made his way to a set of familiar stairs that led down to a singular office where the leader of the complex awaited patiently.

"Sir." He said saluting and assuming a straight posture.

Without even turning to face him "Is it more disappointing news?" Giovanni said with a wave of his hand.

"Not exactly, Our last group told us the now evolved Kirlia is somewhere near Delroost town and heading north, They would have approached them, but a pair of Mightyena occupied them for the time being." Giovanni turned to face him with a long grin on his face.

"Any more news?." Giovanni questioned.

"Well they also told us that they spotted our two missing pokemon with them." The grunt replied.

Giovanni kept his grin, but deep inside a much more sinister smile winded past his ears.

"Send in the brothers." Giovanni commanded. The grunt cringed at their name and spoke up.

"Pardon my questioning of your decision, but those brothers are comparable to birthday clowns, what could they do to capture the Gardevoir?"

Giovanni smiled and readied his response. "Those brothers will simply be distractions. When they are overwhelmed, use the recent experiment."

The grunt's eye's widened and his body was shocked to the core as cold sweat creeped onto him.

"Sir, are you sure?, I'm only a grun-" Giovanni raised his hand to cut him off.

"You've proven to be a major asset, you are far more than a grunt." Giovanni leaned forward in his chair. "Get that Gardevoir and we'll talk about your pay being much more fruitful at the end of the week too." Giovanni said while rubbing his thumb and index finger together.

The prospet of pay and higher rank was enough to invigorate the grunt. "I wont let you down." He assured him with a salute and headed back up the stairs.

The grunt walked towards one of the cylinders housing the experiment, a figure floated in stasis beyond a veil of dense liquid. He pulled out his com device.

"Round up the brothers, We got a monster to catch." He said as a pair of eyes rolled out from the back of the figure's head that met the grunt's gaze with a light piercing purple glow. The grunt smiled. "Welcome aboard friend."

 **Afternoon,**

 **December 24,**

 **Route 14**

The group had walked a good distance and had made it around the gorge. By the afternoon they were nearing to Velvet town again. As the moon fell overhead and the sun said its goodbye the group continued on and stopped to set up camp when Zoroark had become tired in her weakened state. Each group set up their tent respectively yet invited both Zoroark or Tsareena to join them. Tsareena had chose to stay with Mia and naturally Zoroark followed. Cham was happy to have more pokemon to make friends with and they talk for quite a while as the night went on. James layed down and tried to talk with Ace and learn more about his interests and life before he met James. It was a series of yes or no questions and charades, but ultimately James still learned more than he had before.

Krystal found James' interst in the pokemon he knew heartwarming and she wanted to talk to him yet she still had a small feeling of hesitation to speak her feelings. James caught onto this and decided to help Ace get to sleep by stroking his feathers in his lap till the sensation sent him to sleep. After a minute or two James put Ace down on a blanket and looked over to Krystal who was staring into the tent wall, lost in thought.

"Hey Krystal, I'm here if you wanna talk." He assured her. She turned her attention to him.

"No I'm fine.. really." She turned her head away again in thought.

James crawled his way over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder which made her slightly jump.

"I'm here for you Krystal, I want to help you clear your head. You've been through so much pain I just want to help heal that pain. Please, I care about you.. a lot." He awaited her response when his eyes met hers again. She stared at him behind her and just as she did before she could see the kindness and truth radiate from his eyes. She felt safe with him, something she hadn't felt for a human ever before. She wanted to pour out everything that she felt. Every drop of raw emotion that boiled in the chambers of her heart. Not only had she been able to use her horn again, but she felt everything he felt. Deep down she felt the same mirrored emotions in herself and wanted to express them.

Krystal turned her body to James sitting crossed legged across from him. They both just stared into each other's eyes. Slowly their smiles grew and then grew into quiet laughter as they giggled and didn't even know why.

Krystal began to speak without breaking eye contact with James. "James?" To which he replied "Yeah?"

"How do you feel about me?" She questioned.

"Like everything?" James said half nervously.

"Everything, every thought, every emotion." She said with a soft smile.

James found it hard to keep the eye contact now as a huge blush grew on his face. "Well, ehem, I um.." He stammered on his words and Krystal laughed at this. She scooched forward and his blush only intensified and his words came less and less. "I.. Uh.. think.." Krystal laughed again.

"I don't want to hear something you think. I want to hear something you know." She smiled at him and James smiled back.

"Well, I know one thing, your eyes are gorgeous." James said to her prompting her to giggle a little at the compliment.

James scooched himself closer now and it was Krystal's turn to blush. They were only about two feet apart now and she just marvelled in the warmth radiating from their bodies.

James face became soft. "I never felt more happy to know such a beautiful woman in my life, the happiness you bring me is Immeasurable." He bluntly said and Krystal's blush grew like wild fire on her pale skin face.

Krystal retorted "Oh come on, I'm sure plenty of women have come into your life that you think are beautiful and more." She tried waving it off to prevent her blush from getting any bigger.

James gently picked up her hand and said to her face "You said to tell you something I know and so I did, I know you are the most beautiful woman to ever come into my life and will stay the most beautiful. You make my heart burn just thinking of you. If you really don't believe me, you need a mirror." He said with a smile.

She sat overwhelmed by the comment and started to laugh again prompting James to laugh with her.

James looked at her again with a his own question brewing. "So how do you feel about me?" James repeating her question to her. She looked at him with a blank expression which then turned to a sweet smile. She scooched even closer and whispered to him as her horn touched his chest sending her emotions rushing to James body causing him to gasp from the sensation. "This is how I feel about you." She whispered.

James' mind swam in the pool of emotions that Krystal shot through him. Happiness that broke from a dark veil and a cooling aura of safety that rose from the broken veil, resting atop a fire of passion, lust, and love. James was frozen at the sensation of all these emotions filling his heart and mind. He brought his attention back to Krystal. Their faces were literal inches apart and their breathing wad becoming deeper.

"K-Krystal?" He stammered. She replied with a subtle "Y-Yeah?"

"Can I kiss you?" James quietly said to her.

She got closer to his lips with her own. "Only if you trust me, as I trust you." She smiled.

With that, their lips slowly connected in loving embrace. Both James and Krystal's bodies lit aflame. Their very souls ignited in a heat of passion. They continued their embrace and adjusted themselves to get closer. Krystal had stretched out her legs and so had James so that her legs lay above his and he could move her closer to him. James now gently held her back with his hands pulling her closer to him. Her horn touched his chest and hummed gently and to James' surprise it's physical presence didn't bother him at all.

The kissing continued for several minutes, but to them it seemed like seconds. The only time they let go was to catch their breath, take in the sight of each other and link back once again, each time with increasing passion. Krystal held her hands against James' chest and let his hands hold her tight to him.

For once everything was safe. She was able to let all of her worries melt away in this sensation that she shared with the one person she opened her heart to. They proved that they would keep their promise to protect each other and now, it was even more so with their newly growing bond. The world around them had crumbled away. The concepts of hunger and age didn't matter, they were immortal to their knowledge, invincible even. It was like her dreams with the figure, but there was no changing being before her, no riddles or mystery, only the same person she knew since the day she met him. Across from James was the same kind woman he knew, now with her shell melted away and radiating brilliant colors that made her even more beautiful to him. Krystal accepted that James might change, but with him she was truelly happy and James felt the same with her.

James leaned back and Krystal followed laying her body on top of his. James locked his right hand with Krystal's and they continued undisturbed for hours.

They eventually pulled away breathing heavy and both with love drunk faces just taking in the sight of each other. James had his other hand around her hip and just ran his hand from her hips to her back caressing her pale body.

"I love you so much Krystal, You have no idea." James said through a love drunk smile. Krystal planted one more long kiss and pulled away. "I love you more." She said with a giggle. Krystal layed her head on James' chest and sighed softly out of breath. James kept his right hand locked with hers, he used the other hand to stroke her soft green hair. She slowly fell asleep on his chest never more happy to sleep with someone. As her rythmic breathing slowed, James sat up stroking her hair and just marveling in what happened in the events of one night.

James had never thought that he would be this happy again in his life. It was like he was a kid all over again, that same joy for life that he thought he lost long ago. He layed there for minutes just filled with so much happiness that it warmed his body. His own tiredness soon came over him and he too fell asleep in the company of the woman he loved.

 **Present,**

 **December 24,**

 **James' mind**

He awoke to an unsettlingly familiar scene of darkness. He remembered the last time he saw this place and started to panic. Looking around for the figure he saw it, thrashing about in anger and rage, gripping its head and was mumbling words that James could only assume were curse words in some foreign tongue. The figure then turned to James and began to speak.

"This is all your fault!" It pointed to him. It practically was boiling in its words at this point. "I warned you to get away from her and now look what happened now she's in love with you!?" It paced around in pure rage. "This has got to be a joke.. This has got to be a **Fucking Joke!** " James stood away and just watched this transpire. The figure turned to him with anger seething from its face. "She should have killed you when she had the chance."

James started to feel his own anger brewing over but he decided to contain it and just walk away. The figure took notice to this and looked towards him again. "You are a perverted degenerate! making out with a fucking pokemon!, what next?! You gonna fuck her or something?, you putrid waste of sentience! Gonna rape her like that failed abortion Rick!?" It shouted at him, but James continued into the vast emptiness undeterred by its words. "Be warned Human.. What you have done cannot be undone!" the figure said as James' view of it became more and more blurry. When the form was finally out of view it boomed its voice one last time. "Your mother would be ashamed." It echoed before silence overtook James' mind. James sat down unable to now contain his emotions. He cried, he gripped his hair, he gritted his teeth in anger and he smiled. So much had happened that he both understood and yet he didn't. Regardless, he knew how he felt for Krystal and if being with her would make things harder or hell even end the world, he would be ready for whatever was to come. His thoughts faded into obscurity as his mind began to fall back into undisturbed slumber.

 **Morning,**

 **December 25,**

 **Route 14**

James opened his eyes to see the head of Krystal pressed into his chest, silently breathing as she slept. James smiled down at her and could see the sun shine creeping its way through the tent fabric and piercing onto their bodies in small streams.

James whispered and lightly tapped Krystal to try and wake her. "Hey Krystal, its morning." She looked up to him with sleepy eyes and smiled before snuggling back into his chest. "Just a little while longer." She said, smiling the whole time. James smiled back and decided to join her, closing his eyes. "A little while longer won't hurt." He thought as he closed his eyes again. A shadow traced around the tent as it met the door. James opened one eye and his heart sank when the shadow grabbed the tent doors ready to enter until a well rested Mia burst through. "Rise and shine sleepy heads!" She bellowed into the tent.

Krystal jumped up from the sudden surprise and sat straight up with James, the Poochyena and Ace now wide awake from shock as well. Mia laughed and then set her eyes on Krystal and James stopping her laughter. The way Krystal was sitting and the level of shock that they had painted a naughty outlook of what might have happened in the tent last night. "Did I walk in at a bad time.. or?" She said with a tinge of awkwardness. James realising what she was assuming jumped in to counter her thought.

"We were just sleeping, its not what it looks like." Krystal realised what he meant and nudged herself off of him.

"Riiiiigght..." She said while looking away. "Well Cham and the rest of us are ready to go if you guys are, just uh, Don't be too long in here, hehe." She said with a wink before walking off.

Krystal blushed hard and kept her gaze on the tent walls trying to get several invading thoughts out of her head.

James tried to hide his blush away from Ace who had no idea what Mia was referring to.

Krystal spoke up first. "We should probably get going before we prove her point further with our absence." She said before getting up."

"Yeeeah." James agreed.

They packed everything before meeting up with the group. When they started up the route again, Mia seemed a little too interested to talk to James.

"So how was it?" Mia questioned quietly with a smug smile.

James looked to her confused and asked "How was what?"

"Oh come on, its obvious you too did something intimate last night." She said.

"Whatever happened is not your buisness." James said avoiding her eyes.

"Wow, So you're seriously not gonna tell me your first time experience?"

James was getting kind of annoyed at Mia and more so, he was being kept away from Krystal and his friends while she tried to pry at him.

"I don't wanna talk about it." James said looking away still.

"Look, whatever you did last night, I support it dude, just wanted to know how it was for you." She said with a small pout and a blush before walking away.

James felt bad for ignoring her, but he felt like he had the right to keep his intimate moments private especially considering that they didn't do what Mia possibly thought they did. Either way, it was private to him.

Soon they arrived back to Velvet Town by the late morning. They could all rest easy being back where they had been.

James thought it would be nice to have the group decide where they went in the town.

Mia and James' groups split up again and James looked to the group. "So where do you guys wanna go." Krystal was happy to hear this and gave her response

"How about the market." Krystal responded.

James was happy with that idea and Ace gave a happy "Star!" to show his support with the idea. The Poochyena was looking away as though it wasn't a part of the group.

James bent down to it. "Hey you have a say in this too little guy.. or girl." The Poochyena looked up with its tongue out and barked in approval before pouncing on James and peppering him with kisses making James laugh.

Krystal found herself at ease by his whole hearted nature and sighed happily. Then she heard a voice translated by her mind. "Glad to see you again." She turned to the source of the voice, being Ace and pet him on the head. "Glad to see you too Ace." Ace smiled while leaning into the petting with a happy coo.

When they were heading towards the market Ace spoke again. "It's good that you are ok, James couldn't sleep knowing you might have been so much as scratched." Krystal looked to him with sadness but soon found herself smiling again. "Well I'm sure glad he has friends like you to help him." Ace smiled and puffed out his chest taking in the compliment prompting Krystal to laugh.

James smiled at the conversation that occured behind him.

They finally arrived at the Market which was booming with tourists and locals alike. The mixing smells of fresh cooked food, Fabrics, and perfumes filled the air as they went about seeing all that the large market had to offer.

James took notice to a small clothing shop and remembered the first time he got Krystal her clothing and an idea sprung into his head.

"Lets check out over here." James said in a cheery tone.

They entered to the market with a canopy over their head and the owner smiled to them as they looked about the clothing. James found a large warm hoodie that looked nearly identical to the one Krystal had before. He bought it and hid it away with him. He found a green bandana for the Poochyena and he found a small winter hat for Ace to warm himself up.

He gave the market owner the money and they all continued on their way.

Krystal then spotted someone taking pictures. "James, we should do that." Krystal guided his attention to the photo area and he smiled. "Sure" He remarked before they headed over.

The Photographer guided them to the small area with lighting and a pale canvas backdrop. They all stood together and the photographer positioned them so they all got in the picture. She took several pictures, some serious, some happy, some with props, and some silly. As the group bought the pictures and were about to head off James felt a tug on his shirt. The photographer spoke. "Hey I was wondering if you two wanted a photo just with the two of you." James was confused and then she pointed to him and Krystal. James eyes went wide and decided to ask "why?"

"Well you two seem to have some sort of connection and I thought I'd capture it."

James found this interesting and decided to agree to the photo.

Krystal and James stood by the canvas and the photographer started taking pictures again. James was happy to be there with Krystal and she felt the same for him. They hugged in several photos and when they were sure no one else was watching they kissed in one. The photographer gave them the photos and James put the one away that had them kissing.

While they were there James spoke up. "Hey Krystal, turn around real quick with your arms up, I have a surprise."

Krystal looked in confusion, but decided to do it anyways. She felt a soft fabric brush on her amrs as it moved down and covered her torso.

"Ok, you can look now."

When she opened her eyes she had on a near identical hoodie to the last one. When he slid it on however, her horn made a small horn shaped hole where it rested but James found it cute.

Krystal turned to James and hugged him tightly and let out a happy whisper. "Thank you!"

James tightly returned the hug ad the photographer smiled at them.

"You two great together. I hope you have a great day." She chimed. They thanked the photographer before heading off again. The Photographer's face turned to a straight face. She grabbed the camer and connected it to her phone, uploading the photos in the process. "This is agent Luna." She spoke into the phone. "It's just as we thought, they are here, 4 of them, and the boy seems to have a thing for the Gardevoir." She looked up at the group looking around the market a distance away. A voice mumbled on the other line "Forget the stealth, we need to get them while we still have the chance." The person on the other line agreed and hung up. She packed up her camera and silently followed the group.

James and the group continued down the market streets taking in the sight of the different goods in each store. Krystal felt that something was off and kept looking back to find nothing. James kept her close to him after noticing this and put his arm around her. It's ok, we're in public, no one will hurt us. Krystal felt somewhat relieved at the statement and relaxed a bit, but still felt like eyes were everywhere.

The group were near the central complex of the Market where a fountain was centered and a couple of stone benches. James guided the group to the fountain and they all had a moment to rest. Krystal sat down and James put up the hood to keep her warm and she smiled leaning her head on his shoulder. Ace sat on his lap and the Poochyena sat by James' side. "What a day." James said with a sigh.

Krystal looked at him curious. "What do you mean? we just walked really." She said jokingly.

"Thats true, but we were together doing it and that makes me happy." James said with joy rising from his words.

Krystal blushed and snuggled closer to him "True, very true, and I wouldn't have it any other way." She said letting out her own sigh.

Ace chirped in agreement and the Poochyena yawned, matching their mood.

Two men approached the group and began to speak. "Excuse me, but are you James?"

James looked up confused "Uh, depends, who are you?"

The two men smiled to each other and then spoke again. "We want to offer a trade."

James' face was once more filled with confusion "What kind of trade?" James responded.

"Your Gardevoir for 2,000,000,000 pokedollars."

James' jaw dropped and he stared at the men who continued to smile.

James cleared his throat. "Well, when you put it that way.. N-O. My friends aren't up for sale, not now, not ever." He replied with his arms folded.

The men's smiles faded and they spoke up "Thats fine, we have other ways of getting our way." They pulled out their pokeballs and pulled off their outfits revieling one clothed in purple armor and the other in red armor.

James stood up and Krystal did as well. "What the hell is going on?!" James yelled to them as more men came out from the bustling crowds, one in blue, one in green, one in yellow, and finally one in brown.

The whole group now stood at the ready and the men began to speak. "We are the Hexagon brothers and your Gardevoir doesn't belong to you!" The brother in red said in a dramatic voice.

James and the rest of his group stood their ground as the man in red started to speak again. "Sound off!" The Red brother said as each brother after said the next number starting from one and ending in five. The brothers all looked around frantically. "Five?, where is our Sixth brother?" They all searched frantically while James lowered his guard in confusion for a moment before returning to his defensive stance.

"Whatever, were here to get that Gardevoir and no kid and his pets are gonna stop us no matter if we are short one. The brothers each released their pokemon. The pokemon's typing matched the color of the brother's armor. Houndour for Red, Spheal for Blue, Baltoy for Brown, Mareep for Yellow, Gulpin for Purple, Seedot for Green. James's group had been surrounded yet they continued to hold their ground as the pokemon began their assault.

"Baltoy go!" The Baltoy began spinning at dangerous speeds with a purple aura before rushing straight for James. He guarded himself ready for the blow before Krystal shot a shadow ball that connected with the Baltoy sending it spinning back towards the brown armored brother making him fall on contact.

The Red brother sent out a Houndour and Krystal froze. The Houndour charged at her with its jaws ready to bite when the Poochyena collided with the Houndour's side sending them rolling off. Ace flew above the Mareep dodging the thunderbolts and trying to swoop in for some arial aces **(no pun intended)** making some small marks on the pokemon. The Mareep got one good hit on Ace sending him hurling to the ground with a scream.

"Ace!" James screamed running over to him. He held him in his hands as he jittered from the electical shock. James was filling with a burning rage that he hadn't felt since the day in the cave. He ripped out his pocket knife and ran straight for the Mareep and the brother recoiled in shock before trying to call his Mareep back in panic. James brought the knife down on its back and violently ripped it back out drawing a line of blood in the air as it left the Pokemon's skin. The Mareep cryed in pain and James punted it back towards the yellow brother and it shocked him by accident on contact sending him to the ground stunned.

James took the pokeball off his belt and recalled Ace into it. "It's ok, I won't let them hurt you anymore." He whispered to the ball hoping Ace could hear him.

The Spheal and was now trying to rollout around Krystal building up speed to hit her hard. The Seedot was spinning in place also building up speed. James split his focus to the Seedot while Krystal delt with the Spheal. The Poochyena and the Houndour were locked in a standoff as they tried to take hits at each other with each opportunity they had.

James ran to the dangerously fast seedot and as it was about to spin off towards Krystal, he rammed his arm into it sending it off into the blue brother and its speed carried them into the green brother bringing them both to the ground.

Krystal's eyes glistened as she analysed the Spheal's pattern. She waited till the Spheal was ready to hit her and as it was about to collide with her at lightening speed it hit a wall of pure psychic and fainted from the force of the collision.

The Gulpin shot pellets of poison at the Poochyena making the Poochyena need to work harder to dodge the two pokemon's onslaught. James ran over to the the Poochyena and Krystal used her Psychic to hold the Gulpin's mouth shut. The Houndour and the Poochyena clashed over and over again and when James tried to intervene the red brother spoke up

"Houndour!, Crunch!" and the Houndour's focus changed to James running with its teeth glowing at James it focus straight for his jugular. Krystal now shifting her focus. She used her psychic and grabbed the Gulpin, who's mouth was overflowing with poisonous pellets and threw it at the Houndour while it was in the air. It sent both pokemon crashing and she letgo of the Gulpin's mouth and it spewed the poison all over the Houndour making it fizz at the mouth and made its body jitter while the Gulpin fainted at the sheer amount of pressure it went under holding the poison in. The Red brother stood in shock and by now the surrounding market owners and shoppers had formed a barrier around them. He looked around for an exit, but was met with the police instead. A Officer Jenny came through the crowd on her motorcycle.

"You and all your buddies are under arrest for gang affiliated assault." The officer Jenny said as she flashed her Badge.

Within a split second, from the surrounding crowd flew a slash of psychic energy that collided straight with the officer causing her to freeze in shock and horror. A huge bleeding gash had cut straught across her stomach and her intestines slowly slipped to the ground with a plop. She looked down in pure horror before falling over completely lifeless. James spit up a small amount of vomit onto the ground and Krystal could practically hear her heartbeat in her skull. After a moment of silent shock the crowd went into a total panic and dispersed everywhere running at full speed. The Red brother took this as an opportunity to run and recalled his pokemon to his pokeball before running off his brothers all following along with him.

James and Krystal were frozen to the spot looking frantically for the source of such a horrific attack.

Then from the crowd of panic walked a young man. Looked to be in his mid twenty's. He sported an all black set of armor like the brothers with a Sleek black visor and red tassels drapped on his back. On his chest was a blue 'C' being overlapped by an indistinguishable red 'R.'

The man was followed by a Gallade whos green skin was replaced by a jet black and his horn was a crystal like deep purple much like Krystal's horn. The stripe fin that led down its head was a deep red with its eyes sporting a purple hue. Its irises melted into its pupils making it all one solid hue on each eye.

"My name is Athen and I am here to retrieve what you have stolen." The young man said.

James recognized the red 'R.' He had heard stories of team Rocket in the past, being a menacing organization who sought to cause trouble in the Kanto region, but had since dispersed. What he couldn't know was the blue 'C', but Krystal knew.

"What do you want?" James reluctantly asked Athen.

He lifted his finger towards Krystal and smiled. "Her if you please."

James looked to Krystal and she looked to him with a face of fear.

James walked in front of her and spoke "I don't care how much you want her or for what. She is my friend and I will die before I let you take her.

Athen's smile faded. "Well I wouldn't want to keep her father waiting, now would I?"

James and Krystal's eyes went wide and Krystal started to walk closer to the Gallade. "Papa?" She said with sadness in her eyes. The Gallade stood still as a board with his hollow eyes unfocused on Krystal. "What did they do to you?" She said tears forming in her eyes.

"He really misses you and would like to help you come home." Athen soothingly said.

"Krystal, he could be lieing, you don't know if he really is your father." James shouted to her.

Krystal looked at the Gallade before her and spoke up again "What did they do to you." She said with anger welling in her voice.

She saw nothing in his eyes. No reflexion, no blink, no soul. This thing before her was no longer her father and this made her even more angry.

"Who are you!" She yelled to his face and he punched her in the stomach.

She recoiled in shock and James clenched his fist practically boiling over in rage. He knew what that Gallade was capable of and he didn't want his hasty actions to cause anything to escalate too far.

Krystal on the other hand was stunned, she knew that force. It was nearly the same one she felt before. The same force that she felt when she was in Rick's house. A dark ominous force that exerted from her very core. The same power that melted reality around her and allowed her to forge a needle from the bullets Rick shot and sling them into him faster than bullet speed.

She looked at the Gallade who was once again standing stiff and unmoving. "You're not my dad." and she started to back away when the Gallade reached out and pulled her by the arm.

"Hey!" She yelled while trying to pull away. James ran up and tried to free her from the Gallade when Athen grabbed him by his backpack and tased him.

He groaned in pain and fell to the ground shaking. "Sleep now like the little boy you are." Athen said to him.

Krystal's eyes went wide at the sight. James' cry of pain echoed in her head and She felt her heart and soul ignite in a powerful scorching flame. She was once again surrounded through a purple aura that pushed the Gallade off of her and Athen began to panic.

"Gallade!, Give her everything you got!" The Gallade formed psychic energy on its arms and slung sickles of pure energy at Krystal. She walked over to him and the sickles hit her, but she pressed forward. The Gallade then tried to run to her and land a large cut. His arm was swallowed by his own dark force and ready to land.

Krystal screamed as just beneather her right arm's skin a large golden chain emerged with a pointed tip and shot straight at the approaching Gallade. It hit straight into his stomach. He remained stoic and yet clearly unable to complete his attack. She dragged him further to her with the chain and looked him straight in the eyes. They remained empty and hollow. The purple glow on her own eyes faded and she began to cry. She placed her hand on his head.

"I'm sorry dad.." She said softly before she shot a powerful psychic straight to his brain. She could only watch as his cognition slowly faded.

In the last few seconds of watching she saw for only a few seconds the true eyes of her father. His mouth moved slowly and in a quiet whisper. "Thank you Krystal... You've grown so much. Now I can finally see... your mother again too." He said with tears in his eyes before he fell to the ground lifeless.

The chain retracted into her arm and it was like it was never there. Krystal stood unmoved as the dark aura faded. She sat with tears in her eyes. She turned her attention to Athen who pulled a knife to James' half conscious neck.

"Take one step and I'll kill him." Athens threatened.

Krystal could feel her body screaming and her mind was on fire. She lifted her hand to Athen and his hand began to move on its own. She could see his hand gittering as it moved with him trying to move it back. She positioned it near his heart and was ready to thrust.

"You know, I've never killed a human before." Her eyes were like wildfires as she stared at his terrified face. "But you can be the first. She said as she thrust it into him, it pierced his armor like butter and blood began to pour out violently around the knife.

He let out a silent scream as he landed on his knees ready to die. He laughed a little and looked up to Krystal with his pale face. "You might not have, but your mother killed thousands!" He said with a chuckle before falling over into a pool of his own blood.

James finally had regained consciousness and enough strength to get back up. "What the hell happened." James exclaimed before Krystal hugged him.

"Whoa, uh you ok?, seriously what happened?" James asked her.

"I'm so glad you're ok." She said into his shirt. James could feel his shirt getting wet from tears as she gripped the fabric of his shirt.

"Wait where is the Gal.." James was cut off by Krystal's hand.

"Lets just get out of here and forget this ok." She said quietly.

"Ok" James exclaimed and saw the Gallade on the ground. James called the Poochyena over and they all headed towards the pokemon center. By the time James and Krystal had gotten to the Pokemon center the news was on and they were quick to the scene. The news had been covering the story from bystandards who saw it. Luckily no one saw what Krystal had done after everyone had fleed. They were mainly reporting the killing of the Officer Jenny.

The nurse saw the two on the TV from a bystandard recording the exchange with the six brothers before the Gallade had attacked and she called them over with worry in her eyes.

"Are you two alright?" She said while searching Krystal for any bruises or wounds.

"We're ok, but I need my friend Ace here treated." He said handing her the pokeball. She smiled "I'll do my best to heal your friend. She walked to the back room to examine him before treating his wounds or using the healing machine.

James sat next to Krystal at a waiting table. He wanted to ask her what happened again but decided to try and let her forget it. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder and just smiled lightly. She returned the smile and felt a bit better. She knew the comfort and safety she felt with him mirrored in his own heart and that smile said all the words they needed to say.

After a little while the nurse came back out with the pokeball.

"He'll be good, he just needs some time to rest." She told them.

"Thank you for your help." James said taking the pokeball into his hand.

Suddenly Mia burst through the door and spotted them. She ran over and gave them all a group hug.

"Dude, I saw you guys on the news!, are you ok?!" James patted her on the back.

"Were fine, just a little shook up on the inside is all." Mia looked at them.

"What happened." Krystal was covered with discomfort and James answered for her. "We'd rather not talk about it."

Mia looked to them with concern and replied with. "gottcha.." before the rest of the pokemon came through the door.

The day was slowly fading and so James' group and Mia's group booked rooms in the town hotel and decided to go a little extra before heading off again. James and the pokemon got to the room. It was a lot bigger than the inns and it had a full kitchen, a bathroom with a shower, and a large bed and TV. It reminded Krystal of James' apartment.

James let out a sigh of relief and grabbed Ace's pokeball and clicked it in. The red beam came out once more making the form of Ace as he emerged happy and healed. James smiled.

"Great job out there Ace, you got guts fighting the type advantage, but I'm happy you are ok." James told him before pulling him into a hug which Ace snuggled into.

Krystal smiled at this and came over to join in the hug as did the Poochyena.

After everyone had settled in. They all had ample room to fit on the bed with Krystal and James close together on the left side and Ace and the Poochyena sat next to each other on the right side. They had the TV on just playing some older cartoons and such. Soon everyone eased into sleep and James stayed up a bit before trying to sleep. He shut off the TV and felt Krystal's hand tap his shoulder.

"James?, you still awake?" To which he replied. "Yeah, you having trouble sleeping?"

"Kinda." She said back. "I wanted to talk to you a bit."

"Sure, what you wanna talk about?" He said back.

She hesitated a bit, but spoke up "Do you.. do you ever want to just run away from all this, like just forget I exist and continue on your adventure care free." She said.

"Whoa, I would never even imagine an adventure without you. Never even once would I want that either." James smiled.

"You are the fire beneath my heart that keeps me warm in this winter cold, I would never want to leave you, even if I died for it." James exclaimed.

Krystal got closer to him. "You mean it?" She said as her horn touched his chest and hummed again. "Every. Word." He said with a smile.

She smiled back and wrapped her legs with his. "I love you so much." she said through happy tears. He wiped them away and kissed her lips gently. "I love you more." He said with a smile and a small chuckle.

They locked their lips together again and this time there was much more comfort than the camp grounds. James soon found himself leaving her lips, leaving Krystal confused. Then he began kissing her neck. She gasped at the sensation like static going through her veins. She placed her hand on his head as he found his way around he pale neck kissing it gently all around. Soon his curiosity got to him and he gently placed a kiss on her horn.

Krystal gasped so loud she placed a hand over her mouth and was covered in a bright red blush.

James looked up surprised. "You ok?" He said before she put her hand back around his head and gently guided him back to her horn. "Yeah, just keep doing what feels right." She said between gasps.

James continued to kiss her horn. peppering it all around from top to bottom. She squirmed at the sensation yet pulled him closer each time. James marveled in the foreign area but found her gentle and suddle movements cute and beautiful at the same time.

He got a little more curious and put his tongue to her horn and she let out a shaky breath. She found herself snaking herleft hand under his shirt and feeling his abs. They weren't a six pack or weightlifter type of abs, but they were something alright. She trailed his body and let her hand explore him as it trailed up to his chest. He had a soft chest and she could feel his heart beat as she placed her hand over the left side of his chest. She laughed at how fast it was beating and whispered.

"Am I really that beautiful to you?" She said with a bit of smugness.

James smiled up at her. "I don't know are you?" He said as he gently caressed her horn with his hand which caused her to gasp. "I take that as a yes." he said to her.

James soon moved his hand down to her stomach and found it smooth and silky feeling.

He smiled at her and suddenly he noticed that she was looking away in thought and moved his hand off of her which brought her back to reality.

"I'm sorry, I can stop if you want. James said.

"No, its fine, im just thinking, you can keep going." She said

"Krystal something is eating at you, what happened." James said to her.

"It's nothing just please keep going." she said to him.

"Listen I love you and I could kiss you all day and night, but I can't do that knowing something is eating at you inside." James looked at her. "I wanna make you feel good in here." He pointed to her heart. "And here" Pointing to her head.

Krystal let out a sigh and looked him in the eye. "I killed my Dad." She bluntly said and James was surprised to hear this.

"I'm.. sorry. I.." She cut him off "It's ok, he's up with my mother now and his soul is free, but..." She stopped. "I killed that Athen guy and.. He said my mother killed people. A lot of people and I.. I just don't know what to think of that, my mother would never kill people for mo reason." James couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Even if she did, I'm sure it was to protect you, or even her friends." He said to her. "I would do the same if it meant keeping you safe."

She smiled at him "You wouldn't want to bear that burden." She said back.

He grabbed her hands. "I told myself since the day I met you that I would protect you you no matter what. I'm not going to change that. I'll stand to protect all my friends no matter what. I may not have special powers or anything, but what I do have is a love for my friends and nothing will stop me from keeping you guys safe."

Krystal looked at him in shock and her shocked face started to turn to happiness and then she cried. James held her agains his chest and stroked her hair.

"I won't leave you ever. I love you." He said to her and kissed her forehead.

"You never change." She said. "Sorry for changing the mood. She said through a sudden yawn.

"It's ok, I just want you to be happy." He told her.

She smiled before snuggling into his chest again. "Thank you." She said through a sleep voice

After about ten minutes he could hear her breathing softly as she fell asleep.

James stayed up a bit longer just stairing out the crack in the windowshades to the left of them.

"I'll keep that promise to the very end, I swear to it." James whipsered to himself.

James smiled before falling alsleep surrounded by his friends.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Authors Note: Holy Hell I'm not dead!, I've been putting a lot of love and time into this chapter so im finally happy to release it. I wanted to focus on a comforting bond between James and krystal and I am happy with the results. I also want to emphasize on James' love for his friends not jus Krystal as I made the fight scene and saw how he cared for Ace. I am thankful for those of you who have left reviews as well as following. I'm looking to try and add a part for the next chapter that goes through the eyes of Mia so we can get a little more dialogue and character development for them. I also might add some lemons so look out for those ;). Thank yoy all so much for your patience and hope to see you all in the next chapter :).**


End file.
